We're different but the Love is Real
by loveisfake
Summary: Being a vampire is tricky. You live forever and don't want to watch the people you love die. So what do you do? You break their hearts. You don't let people in. You stay hated. That's what she did, until the one werewolf she never thought would like her, came into her life. It started with flirting, maybe she could break his heart but when love is thrown in. What do you do?
1. My school's alittle different

My school's a bit different

I stepped in to the crowd dinner hall and looked around for my best bud, Jerry. I saw him and began walking his way. I bumped into a blonde's side and hear a hiss come out from her lips. I looked down and saw fangs pushing against her lip.

"Watch it, Jackson" She hissed. I'll be honest, with her eyes a florescent red and her pearly white fangs it was scary but it's not like I never saw the look before.

"Watch where you're pointing those fangs, Kimberly, I wouldn't want my claws to sink into your skin." I growled holding up my hand as small dirty claws poked out my fingertips. She rolled her eyes and walked away, taking a deep breath and grabbing her friend, Grace's arm, pulling her away. I pushed my way to Jerry who stood in front of the eatery. He stood with two bags and when he saw me he ran up with a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, I just got Grace to go to the beach party with me!" I smiled, happy that my friend finally got a date with his crush. "You're coming with us."

"What?" I asked annoyed. He handed me my food and we walked to an empty table. The room had settled and everyone was in their normal seats. As Jerry sat down he put him elbow on the table and leaned on him hands as he looked at something behind me, dreamily. I rolled my eyes and pushed him hand.

"HEY" He yelled as his head slammed on the table.

"Why do I have to go with you guys?" I asked, trying to stay patient because… well its Jerry.

"Oh, Grace is bringing her friend." My Claws poked at the table as my eyes yellowed. "Dude?" I growled.

"Is this friend Kim?" I asked aggravated.

"Yeah…" Jerry said, shyly. My claws sunk deeper as I tried control my anger. "Come on, she's not that bad!"

"But she's a vampire" I growled, turning my head and looking at the table of laughing teen girls. "And I'm a werewolf. We don't mix well." I turned back and looked back at a smirking Jerry.

"That's between you and her. Grace and I are not even vampires or werewolves remember?" I nodded. "I'm a shape shifter and she's a witch so that stuff with vampires and wolves is with you two." I sighed, knowing Jerry was right… wow.

"You're right, Jerry, I won't affect you and Grace… but if Kim does all those weird things then I am stranding you there." Jerry rolled his eyes. I took a bite of my chicken wing and saw Jerry cross his arms.

"You mean flirting" I gave him a confused look. "You don't see it?" I shook my head. "She messes with guy's heads. She's like a girl player. She turns them on with her looks and pushes them over the edge to no return in loving her and then she drops them." I thought back to her love life and gasp. He was right… AGAIN! The last boyfriend she had hated him until she got him to like her and then dumps him out of nowhere, claiming he tried to get in her pants or something.

"When's the party?" I asked, trying to get off topic… or at least my mind off her.

"This Friday" I nodded and took the last bite of my wing. He grabbed my trash and smiled. "Ready?"

"Do you think you can do it this time?" He nodded and placed the tray on him head. He concentrated and soon turned into a bird.

"I'm doing it!" He yelled, in his high pitched bird voice. I smiled. He took the tray past Grace's table and dumped it into the trash.

"Hey, Jerry" Grace waved. Almost immediately the bird fell out of midair and I ran to his side to see normal Jerry clenching his stomach.

"You lost your concentration" I said. He groaned in respond. I heard small fast footsteps come this way and saw a brunette bend down next to Jerry.

"I'm so sorry, Jerry! I didn't know you would crash and burn!" I smiled and looked at Jerry to see his face brighten up. He sat up and Grace helped him up on his feet. I walked away, leaning the happy soon-to-be official couple alone and went back to our table when I bumped into someone, crashing their food all over them. A high pitched scream went through the room and I am pretty sure a glass or two broke. I looked down to see a blonde stomping away. She tossed the trash away and next thing I knew she was in front of me glaring me down.

"How did I know it was you?!" She hissed, her fangs popping out and her eyes darkening into a deep shade of blood. "You always come up with a different way to ruin my day, Brewer!" I was about to say something but she whipped away. I stood paralyzed, scared. At any moment she could be back in front of me with a torch, lighting me on fire. I shook to reality and scurried out of the dinner hall. I began walking to Jerry and I's dorm when I felt a present besides me. I looked over and saw a flash but no one was there. "Hi, Brewer" I heard a whisper. I looked over and saw a short blonde walking normally besides me.

"Hi?" I said, more as a question. I pondered on the fact that just minutes ago she was flashing away because I spilt something on her. Now she seems fine. Her fangs were back in her mouth, her eyes were their normal doe brown and she changed into a high-wasted black pants and a different flowery top. Now that I think about it, she looked nothing like the vampires in the movies. They had pale white skin while Kim's was a glowing tan.

"Why questioning?" She asked as if none of the conflicts in the dinner hall happened.

"Just… you're you and I'm me…" She laughed and looked over at me. We turned the corner and she stayed on my side as I walked to my dorm room.

"Well since Jerry and Grace will obviously be a couple, don't you think their best friends should be in a room with each other without ripping each other throats out?" I gave her a suspicious look and she just smiled, as if she didn't notice it. I got to my room and unlocked it.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked trying to be nice to my worst enemy is going to be hard.

"Next time" She said speeding off. Well she got the nice thing under control. I laughed and walked into my room. "Oh I forgot." I heard before I closed the door. I pecked out and saw Kim standing there with her hair in a luscious way. "See you Friday" She said with a wink before speeding off. I closed the door and sighed. Damn, can that girl get any hotter?

"I don't find her that great" I heard. I looked around and soon a girl appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hi Donna. By the way could… you know… stop snooping in my room and my thoughts!" I yelled. I sat on the bed and fell back.

"Why won't you just see how good you and I are together?" I rolled my eyes and sat up, whipping my face. I smiled to myself, to see my claws back in my skin and waiting for me to get angry again.

"Donna, we weren't that good together! I'm sorry but could you please stop going through my personal stuff?" I asked, nicely. She frowned but nodded. "Bye, Donna" She soon disappeared and I heard the piercing laugh leave the dorm. I fell back and groaned. I heard the door open and close slowly.

"What's up man?" I heard Jerry asked from across the room.

"First Kim then Donna-." I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What did Kim do?" I sat up quickly when I heard the girly voice come from besides Jerry. I looked up and saw Jerry and Grace sitting on the couch in front of the television. She sat beside him with his arm around her. I held my chest breathing heavily.

"Gosh, Grace you scared me." She ignored my comment and continued.

"Kim told me she would be nice to you!" She said. Oh, nice to clear that with me. I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't do anything! It's just Donna." I said, trying to get off the topic of what happened with Kim with her best friend sitting a listening.

"I hate that girl" Grace got a disgusted look and I could tell Jerry squeezed her. She smiled up to him. I laughed.

"She's his ex and an obsessive one at that!" Jerry assured her. She looked back at me and looked like she was going to throw up.

"You kissed that… that…" Jerry held her tighter and she stopped trying to find the word. A knock came from the door and we all looked at it suddenly. Please don't be Donna. I chanted. That's when it came to me. Donna doesn't use doors. I got up and opened the door.

To my surprise, Kelsey, a cheerleader and friend of Grace and Kim, stood at the door. She happened to be a vampire along with Kim.

"Kim told me to get Grace" She said. "Their dorm keeper is getting curious of it getting so dark." Grace stood up and hugged Jerry.

"Why didn't Kim come herself?" Grace asked, grabbing her bag. Kelsey looked from me to Jerry and then to Grace.

"She was… ugh… busy" She stuck her fangs out and acted like she biting something in her hand. I flinched then relaxed. Grace walked out the door. She turned back to us with a smile before she left.

"No worries boys. They don't drink it from the actually person." She smiled and closed the door. "They buy it" She laughed and walked out. I looked over at Jerry and saw him shrug. I did the same and got changed and went to bed.

Now you may be wondering, how do you sleep? Don't you turn into a crazy man eating wolf… well you would be wrong. I can change whenever I want. I don't always. I usually just stick out my claws when I'm angry but that's the most. I only really change when I'm angry but I keep that under control.

**Okay so I really hope you guys like this story! This chapter's kind of boring, I know. The rest is really good, I think! Anyways please REVIEW **


	2. You know how to party?

You know how to party?

We walked down the hall of the girls' dorm. Well more I walked… I had to push Jerry.

"Jerry, you will be fine." I said pushing him to the door. "Knock" I whispered. He shook him head and froze up. The door opened and the familiar blonde stood with her hand on the door and a hand on her hip. I smiled at her and hit Jerry on the back of the head.

"Grace they're here!" She called over her shoulder.

"That's not funny, Kim!" Kim rolled her eyes and put up a finger signaling for a second. She shut the door and I turned to Jerry. I punched his chest.

"She's nervous too" He loosened up and the door swung back open. Kim stood with Grace behind her. Grace smiled as she saw Jerry and Kim pushed her out. She tumbled into Jerry's arms and they smiled at each other. Kim shut the door and walked besides me and behind the two lovebirds that held hands as they walked.

"You don't even understand how much time it took me just to make her put on her outfit." Kim whispered. I let out a chuckle. She dressed Grace well; she wore a light blue loose tank top and bright pink shorts. Kim, on the other hand, dressed sexier… She wore see-through white top and black short shorts. You could see her bright red bikini underneath.

"I can understand. Jerry was dress but won't get out of his the bathroom until I mentioned Grace will be in a bikini." She rolled her eyes but kept walking. We made our way to the beach behind the school and you could hear the loud pumping music and torches. I heard a splashed and saw people jumping into the school's pool. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Jerry and Grace went off which left Kim and I. I looked at her. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to a chair on the pool and took off her shirt. "You don't have to hang out with me" She looked up at me and smirked. She pulled down her shorts and placed them on the chair.

"What if I want to?" I gave her a suspicious look but then my jaw dropped as I checked her out. "Staring is rude" She said. I looked at her scared. She leaned over the chair and was inches from my face. "But I like it" I smirked. So she wanted to play that game. I look off my white shirt and threw it onto hers, which left me in my red and black swim trunks. She checks me out and looked impressed.

Next thing I knew she disappeared. I looked around and saw her smirking next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and spun and pulled us swiftly into the pool water. She made it so I landed on my back. I came up and came face to face with a wet Kim. She was looking even sexier with the wet hair clinging to her body. Ugh, I totally got a thing for her. Gross…

Just to make it clear, vampires and werewolves aren't like the stereotypes. We can swim and go in the water without dying or drowning. I also don't howl at the moon… often.

I laughed as I pushed the wet sloppy hair out of her face. She laughed as well. She dunked under and came up with her hair back, flowing down her back in a smooth way. She laughed at me and messed up the wet slop on my head. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. She kept her eyes on my hair but they traveled down and looked me in the eyes. Our eyes locked and my lip pulled into a smirk. I grabbed her sides and roughly but gently threw her up and watched as she splashed down a foot away from me. She glared at me and swam up to me quickly. Her lips pulled into a sexy smirk and her hands travels up my chest and around my neck. She began to lean in and I could feel the heat run through my body. She grabbed my hair suddenly and tackled me into the water.

We came up laughing but her hands stayed around my neck. She leaned her head on my chest as we laughed.

"Truce?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. She pulled her hands out of my hair and put on to her hip and the other on her chin as she looked up, thinking. She looked at me and laughed.

"Nah" I laughed and splashed her. "Jack" She yelled swimming after me. She grabbed me and pulled me under once more. We sat there having a laughing fit. Her laugh ran through my head as if it was recorded. It was so perfect. She was so perfect. She began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked, quietly. She looked up at me and nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked her out. She walked in front of me, through the crowd. I stared at her saggy bathing suit and smirked. What? I'm a teenage boy! She sat down on our beach chair. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before grabbing one for myself.

"Thanks" she mumbled. I smiled to myself and sat beside her.

"Having fun?" I looked up and saw Grace and Jerry standing in front of me and Kim. I looked at her and we laughed. "Huh?"

"Are you guys having a good time?" Kim asked, getting off topic.

"Yeah" Grace said looking at Jerry. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

"We're finally official" Jerry said. I smiled and looked over at Kim who seemed to be happy for Grace.

"That's great!" She piped up. She stood up and hugged Grace. I stood as well and gave Jerry a bro hug.

"Now all you have to do is land Kim." He whispered. I gave him a weird look and he smirked. "We're going to walk along the beach so if you two want to walk back." I looked at Kim and she nodded. Jerry took Grace's hand and before he pulled her away he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Kim who had a confused look. We walked into the girls' dorm in silence. She held the towel tightly around her while I was dry with my shirt back on. We stepped on the elevator and Kim turned to me and smirked.

"So Jack…" She said in a sexy voice.

"So Kim…" I mocked.

"Jerry's wink?" I sighed and looked away. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "Come on you can tell me" She assured, poking my abs a few times. "Ow, they're hard" She commented, rubbing her finger. I smirked at her. Her hands roamed over my shirt and felt my muscles. "Wow, Jack you're strong" I grabbed her hips quickly and twirled her in the elevator walls. She giggled as I set her down.

"Seems I am" I said. She gave me a look but it faded as our eyes locked. She smiled and her eyes flickered to my lips. I smirked and leaned in slowly, holding her closely. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel her breathe on my lips and we shut out eyes. We were so clos- DING. I set her on her feet and she walked out of the elevator. I followed. She got to her door and turned suddenly and had a scared look on her face when she saw me. She put the card into the door but left it there as she looked at me.

"You never told me what the wink was" She smirked.

"Ugh…Jerry's just… being him." I stuttered. She smiled and leaned into me. I felt her eyes on mine, searching my face.

"You don't have to tell me" She pulled away and opened the door. "For now" She added. She stepped into the room and I went to walk away. She went to close the door but caught it with her foot. "Bye Jack" She said with a wink and shut the door fully. I smiled and, honestly, blushed.

"Goodnight, Kimberly." I whispered. The door swung open and she glared at me.

"Call. Me. Kim." I rolled my eyes, knowing she hates her full name. She shut the door or slammed.

"Kimberly!" I yelled. I could hear the hiss from the other side of the door. I went to walk away when I saw they had one of those white boards that we had as well. They had a pink marker wear as Jerry and I had a blue one. There were names written on in and I saw her ex's name. I rubbed it away with my hand and went up to where it said 'Kim' in nice lettering. I laughed and wrote 'berly' at the end with a wink to assure her it was me.

I smiled at myself and walked back to my room.


	3. Living but not Loving

Living but not loving

"JACKSON!" I groaned and flipped to pillow over my head. I felt it be ripped from my grip and was slapped by its soft plushness. "Jack, help me!" I groaned and tried to open my eyes. A blurry Latino stood in front of me and bit his nail nervously.

"What now, Jerry?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "It's the Saturday what do you want?!" I groaned. I sat up and looked outside. The sun shinned on my face and I groaned.

"First of all, its one o'clock and you were still in bed." I turned and saw Jerry was all dressed and pacing around the room. "Second, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" He wailed his hands everyone and fell face first of him bed. He mumbled something and I rolled my eyes. I walked to my closet and grabbed my normal black jeans and white top. He flipped over and groaned. "I want to ask Grace to dinner at to that restaurant down the street but I'm scared I'm going to fail!" I crossed my arms and stood over him. He removed him hand and saw me. I hit him hard and grabbed the phone on him nightstand.

"Call her"

"Bu-."

"Call her" I said more sternly. He sat up and dialed the number. It rang and he looked at me.

"Hello" A voice came from the other end. It didn't sound like Grace's peppy voice or Kim's beautiful angelic one. He threw the phone at me and I caught it. I sat down next to him and held the phone up to my ear and glared at Jerry. "Hello?" Came again over line, more sleepy and tired.

"Kim?" I asked, knowing it defiantly wasn't the happy cheerful Grace.

"Oh," She coughed awkwardly and came back with a somewhat more awake voice. "Hey, Jack. What's up?"

I laughed, "Why so sleepy?" She groaned.

"Grace just woke me up" She mumbled. I let out a chuckle. "IT'S ONE O'CLOCK!" I heard from the background. Kim groaned again. "So what's up?" She asked. I looked over at Jerry and saw him begging. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the phone.

"Jerry wants to go to the restaurant for dinner with Grace" Jerry smiled.

"So why are you calling?" She asked. Jerry froze and I patted him on the back.

"Because he was thinking a double date" I said, through my teeth. 'THANK YOU' Jerry mouthed. I rolled my eyes. 'You owe me' I mouthed back. He smiled and nodded.

"Hmmm, I'll see." Kim said. "Tonight?"

"Yeah" I said. I heard whispers from the other line.

"But grace" I heard a mumble.

"Please" Another voice begged. There was a groan.

"Whatever. Sure. Pick us up at 8?" She said.

"See you then" I hung up the phone and glared at Jerry.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He gave me a hug and ran around the room. I laughed as his joy turned him into different animals. Seeing go from a butterfly to a chimpanzee is very entertaining.

"You so owe me" I laughed. He stopped and glared at me. "What?" He rolled his eyes and crossed him arms. "You're making me go on a double date with the enemy!" I complained.

"Enemy" He said putting up air quotes.

"Yeah, enemy! It's Kim, man!" She walked over to me and sat on the couch.

"It didn't seem that way at the beach party" I glared at him.

"That was for you." I spit out.

"Sure it was" He said sarcastically. He turned the television on and I leaned back on hims bed watching it and thinking about tonight.

I pulled on my black fancy pants and white classy shirt. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 7:40.

"Jerry, you ready?" I called, fixing my hair in the mirror. I heard footsteps and turned to see Jerry in the same thing as me, which was surprising. "You clean up nice" He smirked and danced around. I laughed and pulled him out the dorm room. I looked at our door and saw neat writing on our board. It read, 'Nice try, Jackson' with a wink face. I laughed and pulled Jerry across the campus.

We stood in front of the door and I smirked at my recent vandal of Kim's name. I held in a laugh as Jerry knocked on the door. Grace opened the door and smiled. Jerry smiled as he saw Grace in her short pink sparkly dress. She checks Jerry out and her face lite up. He put him arms out and she jumped into them. He gave her a peck on the lips and I heard a stiff laugh. I looked into the door and saw a familiar blonde. Her eyes were a dark shade of red and she looked like she so didn't want to be here. She smiled at the happy couple but when her eyes landed on me she glared and her eyes turned darker.

What's her problem? She wore a green dress with white flats. The dress was short and tight. She stood with her hip popped and her arms crossed. She walked to me and pushed me and the flirting couple out of the doorway and closed the door. We began walking down the hall, Jerry and Grace in front of me and Kim. Kim hasn't said a word.

"What's your problem?" I asked. She glared at me and kept walking. "Mad you can't see yourself in the mirror?" I teased. She groaned but didn't say a word. "You're going to have to talk to me" She turned to me and sighed.

"Listen here; I'm doing this for Grace. So please cut the shit alright?" She took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown.

"Had to cancel a date?" I teased more, knowing I annoyed her.

"Yes, I did." I smirked as we walked into the elevator.

"Did I mess up your plan on making everyone love you?" I said in a baby voice. Her foot landed firmly on mine and I groaned, gripping my foot and hopping. "Ow, Kim!" The elevator dinged and she was the first one to walk out. She pushed open the doors to outside and looked as if she was about to make a dash for it. Grace groaned next to Jerry and stuck her finger out. She stuck out her tongue as she concentrated. With a poof Kim stood in front of the three of us.

"That's so cool!" Jerry said, hugging her as she smirked. Kim growled. Her eyes were red again. Grace's hand stuck out and pulled Kim outside. "She's not in a good mood." Jerry whispered.

"You think?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Good luck" He patted my back and we made our way out side. Grace and Kim stood outside and Kim had a fake smile plastered across her face. Grace grabbed Jerry's hand and he led her to my car. Kim linked arms with me and held the fake smile.

"I'm doing this for Grace not you." She said, through her teeth. I led her to the car.

"A guy takes what he can get" I said, shutting her door and walking to the driver seat. Jerry gave me a nodded and jumped in the back seat. I slide into the driver side and turned the car on.

"You wish" Kim mumbled, leaning in her chair. She let out a deep sigh as I pulled out of the parking lot. She held a steady glare on me as I drove down the street. I looked over at her and she held it as we made eye contact.

"Would you stop glaring?" I asked. She just kept glaring. "Seriously?" Her eyes were there normal shade but I could still feel the anger in her stare. We pulled into the restaurant and I watched as Jerry ran over to open the door for Grace. When I got out, Kim stood in front of the door with her arms crossed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind Jerry and into the restaurant.

"Martinez" Jerry told the hostess. She gave him a sweet smile and ushered us through. I put my hand on the smalls of Kim's back as we walked. She turned to me and glared. I smiled at her and she whipped her hair back so she focused on the hostess. She walked us to a small booth in the back corner. Jerry sat down and Grace sat down next to him. I sat across from Jerry and Kim, Grace. It was quiet as we took our drink order and the waitress left.

"So!" Grace cut through the silence. She sat up straight and turned towards Jerry and I. "How'd you two become friends?" Jerry laughed and leaned back, falling on the cushioned back.

"Well…" I continued. Jerry sat up and shook his hands in my face.

"Don't tell her!" He argued. I rolled my eyes and swatted his hands away.

"It's not bad! So I was you know, popular and Jerry here wasn't." I brushed the hair out of my face and grinned at Jerry. He crossed his arms and glared. "One day, I was walking in the halls and Jerry was being bullied." Grace gasped and her eyes flickered, for just a second to Kim but went back to Jerry. She uncrossed his arms and intertwined they're fingers. She smiled at him.

"It wasn't like I was being bullied… These guys were just messing with me because I was one of the only boys that could mutant." Jerry shrugged. From besides me a cold laugh slipped Kim's lips and she leaned over the table. The waitress came back and dropped off our drinks.

"That's bulling… anyways! I went and called the guys out and we became friends after that." I said taking the paper off the top of the stray and took a sip. It felt as if a foam dart hit my hair and a giggle came from besides me. I turned quickly and Kim looked down as she stuck the stray in her drink and took a sip. I laughed and took the paper out of my hair. "How did you guys meet?" I asked, turning to Grace. Kim sat up straight, as did I and Kim laughed.

"We went to a human school so no one knew about us." Grace said. Kim laughed and interrupted.

"I had 10 missed calls from my mom so I went to you know, speed home." Grace chuckled and took a sip. Jerry and I leaned in close to listen better.

"That same day, I was practicing in my backyard." Grace said.

"I went to take a short cut-." Kim burst into laughing and signaled Grace to continue.

"I was sending out a light ball when she ran in front of me and it hit her." We all laughed together.

"I still have the mark!" Kim complained. She continued laughing with us all and hides her head in my shoulder. My shoulder vibrates as she laughed. I put my hand on her bare knee and patted it. She lifted her head and let out her last chuckles. I laughed as she whipped a fake tear from under her eye.

Our food was placed in front of us and we dug in. I looked over and saw Kim getting frustrated with her fork and knife. I sighed and pulled the plate closer to me. I leaned over and cut it into small squares. She smiled at me.

"What vampire can't cut meat?" I asked, quietly. She glared and took the fork from me, eating the small squares. She popped one into her mouth and swallowed.

"I don't usually eat meat" She looked at her plate and continued eating the squares of steak. I let it go and ate my steak and pork.

"How's your food?" I asked the table. Everyone nodded or said 'yeah'. I nodded and took my last few bites.

"Would you like to go get ice cream?" Jerry suggests. Grace nodded and looked at Kim. She shrugged and I smiled. We stood up and Jerry and I split the bill. We walked out and towards the car. The girls walked in front of us and Jerry hit my shoulder and mouthed 'watch this'. I laughed as he ran behind and swept her up in his arms. He swung her around and you could hear her screams of joy. I sped up so I was besides Kim. I watched as she whipped out her phone and took a few pictures.

"Aren't they adorable?" I whispered in her ear. She jumped a little and looked up at me. She put her phone away and smiled at the laughing couple waiting at the car. I put my arm around Kim's shoulder and she laughed. She quickly slipped from my arm and walked backward in front of me. She winked and started running around me quickly. You could hear her laughs as she ran. I squinted and stuck my arm out, catching her as she ran. She was hysterically laughing as I held her in my arms.

"You had no idea was what was going on!" She said between laughs. I laughed along and carried her to the car. She opened the passenger side and sat up straight. I sat in the driver's seat and started the car.


	4. Ice Cream makes everyone scream

Ice cream makes everyone scream

"Chocolate in a cup please?" I watched as Kim jumped up and down as the chocolate ice cream came closer to her. I got mine and we took a seat with Jerry and Grace who were already halfway done. I finished quickly but it looked as if Kim was savoring ever second as if it was her last. I laughed as she closed her eyes and savored her chocolate. We stood up and walked to the car, Kim still eating her ice cream.

We hoped in and I pulled out the ice cream parking lot. The car was filled with joy as I drove. I felt a hand approaching my face and felt cold ice hit my face. It went across my cheeks and dotted my nose. Kim pulled it back and ate from the spoon. Kim laughed and grabbed a napkin.

"I got it" She assured and whipped the chocolate from my face. She giggled and put the chocolate napkin down.

"Can I at least have some?" I begged. She sighed and took a small spoonful and put it on my lips. I ate it and looked over as Kim slowly pulled the spoon away. She took another spoonful and stuck into her mouth carefully not breaking eye contact with me. My eyes flickered back from her to the road. She licks the spoon and stuck it in her mouth. She pulled it out with a pop and it was chocolate less. She laughed and put the empty ice cream cup down. She licked her lips and leaned back. I smiled at her and she relaxed in her chair.

That's when everything slowed. There were flashing lights in the night time sky and my name was screamed from every corner of the car. I lost control of the wheel and looked around. Jerry held Grace close to him, protecting her. I looked at Kim and saw her staring at me. Her eyes turned many colors and I did the only thing I knew too. I pulled myself out of my seatbelt and jumped to Kim.

I felt my claws latch into the seat and may bones cracks and I held a steady position. Kim's eyes were fixed on me and I held her head with mine so we never lost eye contact.

SMASH

I felt the air bag hit my back but it doesn't affect me because… I'm a werewolf! I opened my eyes to see my side of the car smashed. Kim's eye flicked opened and she just stared at me. Her eyes turned back to brown, instead of changing millions of colors, though this time they were a very light shade of brown. A tear slide down her cheek and I loosened my body. I felt myself change back to my normal self instead of half wolf. I had heavy breathing and looked at Kim to see her breathing normally, weird.

Her eyes stayed locked to mine and her mouth opened to talk. I sighed and felt her nose touch mine. I leaned in and connected our lips. She kissed back and her hands roamed my body. I heard a click and a cool wind hit my face. Kim pulled away and slipped from my grip as if nothing happened. She opened the back door and pulled Grace, who was cover in blood, out and I pulled Jerry from his weird position.

"Grace?" Kim said. Grace grabbed Kim and pulled her close. She pulled away and pointed at me. I held Jerry and felt a tear slide down my cheek as I held my bleeding friend.

"He saved me" She said. "He pushed me to the other side of the car." She ran to his side and brushed his hair out of his face. "I love him" She looked at me then at Kim. Kim sighed and called the ambulance, mutant ambulance. They came right away and check us. They took Jerry away and brought Me, Grace, and Kim back to the campus.

Grace wouldn't stop shaking and Kim had to hug her. I tried to talk to Kim but I just couldn't with Jerry in my head.

The next morning we went into the infirmary and turns out Jerry's in a coma. Grace broke down.

"I never got to tell him I loved him" She cried into Kim. Kim looked at me and I sighed.

"It will be okay, he's tough." Kim whispered. I gave her a weak smile and she grabbed my hand and Grace's. She walked us to the room and ushered Grace to go first. She stepped into the room and ran to his bed side. Kim slide in with me and sat in the couch next to him. You could see his face but he had a huge wrap around his chest. Grace lay down next to him and cried into his shoulder. I looked at Kim and saw tears break her eyes. She saw me looking and blinked them away. "Best relationship she's ever had and this happens." She whispered to me. I nod and turn to see Grace intertwining their fingers.

We decided to go to bed after staying there for a while, well me and Kim, Grace decided to stay overnight.

"Why'd you protect me?" Kim asked, suddenly. Her hand reached out and hit the elevator button in the girls' dorm. Her eyes stayed to the light that blinked when it was on this floor. My eyes searched her body for some kind of emotion.

"What?" I asked as it dinged. She stepped in and pushed the button for her floor. I stepped in after her, standing beside her as she watched the door close.

"Why'd you protect me?" She said as if it was nothing.

"Because I had to!" I answered not knowing how to say it without sounding like a complete fool.

"Why didn't you protect Jerry?" I shook my head and sighed.

"I wasn't going to let that air bag hit you. You're small enough to get very injured. I would have so much guilty if I let that happen." She blinked and I put my hand softly on her delicate shoulder. "It's not your fault. I choose to protect you. I had to. Jerry's going to fine."

"That's what you don't understand." Kim said in a hushed tone, probably because of my rising voice. She turned to me and stayed with an emotionless face. She let out a mumble and looked at her feet.

"What?" I said in her ear, leaning closer to her. I put my hand on her cheek and made her look me in the eyes.

"It's immortality, my darling."** (Whoever knows what that from, I LOVE YOU!)** She pulled away and crossed her arms. "I don't die and you protect me from nothing!"

"Wait what?" I was confused. How could she not die she's- OHH!

"I only die if a god damn stake goes through my heart! You could have saved Jerry!" The elevator dinged and she stomped out.

"Kim, I couldn't put logic into it at the last second! All I knew is, I had to protect you!" I yelled. She turned and stomped her foot.

"WHY?! Because I was your best friend since grade school! I was terrible to you but you choose to protect me instead!" She yelled before she sped away. I sighed and turned to see Kelsey smirking from a different hallway.

"I understand, but really? How did you not know she was immortal?" She walked to the hallway Kim ran down and turned to me. "Some tips about Kim, Jack, the more she trust you the scared she gets for you. You have to be the person that tells her you will always be there for her. Why do you think she dates then dumps?" I shrugged and she laughed. "She doesn't want anyone else to trust her. She wants them to hate her so she doesn't have to go through death." She smiled and turned. "Good luck!" She waved speeding down the hall.

Her words ran through my head as I walked back to my empty room. I went to put my card in the door when I notice the whiteboard. I gave a weak smile to the 'Nice try, Jackson' but there was something under it in a different bright color and neat letters. 'Don't let her go.' I looked around and didn't see anyone in the halls. I pushed the door open and climbed in. I sighed as I saw Jerry's messy bed. I lie down and fell asleep.


	5. Without words

Without words

It's been a month since the accident. A month since I said a word to Kim. I see her and Grace every once in a while when I see Jerry but they don't say a word. During dinner, Kim gives me looks, hopeful looks. I just don't know how to get her back. I want to show her that I'll always be here, that I'm not going anywhere. I try, but she walks past me. I wanted to grab her, tell her I'm here for her but the thing is I'm not. I never was. We hated each other to the point where we don't even know why and when I finally start to like her, I lose her.

I sat at the dining hall, alone and bored as I poked at my food. I stood up and threw my food away. I went to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a bundle of hair flow into my face. Small fragile arms wrapped around my neck and a smooth soft voice whispered in my ear.

"He's awake" My smile grew as I spun her around in my arms.

"Really" I asked excitedly. She nodded and I grabbed her small hand and pulled her out of dinner. She held my hand tight as we ran together to the infirmary.

We stood in front of the door. I could see Grace's brunette hair through the glass panel and looked over at Kim, who was staring at me. She reached forward and pushed open the door. I walked in before her and saw my damage friend sitting up in his bed. He waved at me smiled. I ran over to him and hugged his lightly.

"Good to see you!" He said. I laughed and sat on the couch. Kim sat down next to me and rested her hand on my knee. I looked at her confused but she just smiled at Grace and Jerry. Her smile was so genuine, so not what I'm used to. Grace sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand and telling how much she missed him. "So what'd I miss?" Jerry asked, looking at the three of us. I shrugged and Grace looked at the ceiling. Kim tapped her foot against the tile lightly.

"Ugh," Grace started. "Kim got a new boyfriend?" She said shrugging.

"Grace" Kim hissed. I sat awkwardly as the two girls glared at each other. Grace was shrugging and Kim was mouthing to her.

"Nice, Jack you finally caught her!" Jerry said, high fiving me.

"Actually, Jerry it's not me" I said awkwardly but trying to sound as if I didn't care. "But who is this new guy, Kim?" I asked, turning to Kim, smirking. I missed this, the teasing and non-awkwardness. She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you guys know him!" Grace spook up. I kept up my staring contest with Kim as Grace talked. "Carson" Grace said. I looked away from Kim and looked at Jerry. Jerry squealed and soon enough Jerry wasn't Jerry but a black bunny sat in his spot.

"Same old, Jerry" I mumbled. He changed back and put his arm around Grace.

"What? Carson's a good guy" Kim commented, leaning back against the couch. My hand lay above her head as it stayed fixed on to the top of the back rest. I groaned.

"Good guy, sure he is?" I said sarcastically.

"Can someone explain?" Grace asked. Jerry turned to Grace and smiled weakly.

"Carson-." I interrupted Jerry.

"Carson's just a bad guy, okay?" I said. We all sat in silence for a while until I decided to end it. "So how did Jerry wake up?" I asked. Grace smiled and hugged Jerry's waist.

"I was in here really sad that it has been a month since the… you know… so I lay down next to him and cried on his shoulder." Kim whipped her face and Grace sniffled. "Then I went to kiss him but I ended up kissing midair because he transformed into a dove." The girls giggled and Jerry kissed Grace's temple. "Then he changed back and I sent Kim to get you." We sat for a few minutes talking about how I wasn't surprise that that's how Jerry woke up. That when a vibration came from the couch. I looked at Kim and she pulled out her phone.

"I'll take this outside" She stood up and walked out the door.

"I'm going to get some of your clothes, Jerry." He nodded and I stood up. I walked outside and down the hall when I hear a familiar voice. I peeked around the corner and saw Kim pacing around the empty hallway with a phone taped to her ear. I listened in closely and could hear her frustration in her voice.

"I'm sorry… My friend, he just woke up… He's not that kind of boy… I'm not cheating on you… Carson! I'll be there soon!" She hung up and took a deep breathe. She sat down on the cement and took a huge sigh. She stood up and walked with her head down. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes grew wide and she looked like she was about to dash. I ran up to her and grabbed her waist, holding her in place before her vampire instincts kicked in. Her breathing was heavy, which was very odd because for her it never was, and she looked so scared. I brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her closely.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked. She bites her lip and pulled away from me quickly.

"I have to go" She said before taking off. I walked back to the room slowly and put the card in the door as I always did. I looked up and saw the 'Don't let her go' was gone and replaced. 'Save the Princess' was written in pink cursive handwriting and sat under my name. I pushed the door opened and found Jerry's nicest smelling clothes.

I walked out of the boys' dorm and walked across the court yard and pasted the girls' dorm when I heard yelling come from around the corner of the building. I looked and next to the fountain I saw a familiar blonde being yelled at by a tall brunette.

"What the hell, Kim. Why were you hugging him?!" He yelled, flailing his arms around.

"Carson, let's not do this out here." She said softly, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him inside.

"No! I want everyone to know how much of a slut you are!" He yelled. Everyone around looked around.

"I'm not a slut!" She yelled back.

"I know what you do to other guys and that's not happening to me!" He said. He pulled her in close but a disgusted look stayed on her face. "What am I thinking, you don't disserve me!" He pushed her to the ground and everyone around gasped. I put Jerry's clothes down and ran between them. "Oh look, your little boy toy is here to save you" I rolled my eyes and helped Kim up. She whipped off her black shorts and thanked me. "I can't believe you! You flirt with him right in front of me!" Carson yelled. She stood in front of him and spit in his face.

"I'm done with you" She said. He went to hit her but I quickly caught his punch. Kim stepped out of the way and I tackled Carson. I pinned him on the ground as I felt my spine crack and felt my muscles grow.

"Oh look, Jackie, finally turned into a werewolf." Carson chuckled. His fangs stuck out and he hissed at me. He flipped me over and punches my gut. "Shouldn't you be with your friend? You did put him in a coma in the first place." I flipped onto of him and my claws sunk into his shoulder. "I thought I would have put him into one first" Carson chuckled. I growled and picked him up by the jaw. I threw him and felt my muscles flex back to normal.

A soft hand lands on my shoulder and it crawls around my neck. I turned and a small body pressed against mine. I held her waist and felt her rest her head on my shoulder as her hair tickled my bare arm.

"Thank you" She whispered in my ear. I chuckled and squeezed her tightly. We went to pull away and my vision was filled with flashes.

"I thought they hated each other!" Voices yelled.

"I'm happy they're together!"

"Why did they hate each other anyways?" That when Kim and I pulled away and stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Have you been dating this whole time?" Some asked. Kelsey came out of the crowd and gave me thumbs up.

"We're not dating!" Kim tried yelling.

"YET" Someone added. Everyone laughed and looked over at Kim who played with her blonde hair bored. I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"They're going to go make out!" I laughed as I pasted Carson's groaning figure that lay on the hard ground. Pictures were being taken of him and as we past he groaned and kicked his feet angrily. I picked up Jerry's clothes and we pushed into the room laughing.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. He and Grace sat in almost the same place but Grace had her head on Jerry's lap and he played with her hair.

"Carson… pictures… people…" Kim said between laughs. We sat on the couch and I threw his clothes at Jerry. Jerry stood up and walked into the bathroom. Grace watched him until he shut the door and she turned to us with a smirk.

"So" She said. Kim and I stayed quiet as she looked from me to Kim. "What's going on?"

"Carson was yelling at me," Kim said. Grace groaned and rolled her eyes. "Then he pushed me and Jack came running. They had a little fight and Carson ended up on the ground. I hugged Jack and then there was like a crowd around taking pictures and yelling crazy stuff." Kim finished and I sighed remembering minutes ago. "Oh, Jack, why did Carson say he thought he'd put Jerry in a…" She trailed off and my eyes widened. Jerry came in a Kim and Grace looked at him and he turned and danced in his outfit. He stopped and looked at us.

"What?" He said. We laughed and he sat down on the messed up bed and held Grace in his arms.

"Carson said he thought he would have put you in a… yeah… first." Grace said. Jerry looked at me and sighed.

"What is it?" Kim asked. She looked at me and I looked at Jerry and saw Grace whispering in his ear.

"Carson," Jerry said, looking up and hugging Grace. "Was my bully before Jack became my friend." The girls gasped.


	6. Telling the past

Telling the past

I squeezed Kim's hand, which I forgot I was even holding, and she looked at me sadly. Grace curled up into Jerry's arms and Jerry hugged her waist. Kim's breathing sped up and Grace looked at her with worry but Kim kept her eyes on me.

"Yeah, that's why Jack and I were surprised that you were dating him, Kim." Jerry said, sadly. Kim looked at him and sighed.

"He and I are over. I dumped him when he tried to punch me." Kim whispered, looking at her lap. I squeezed her hand again. Jerry let out a small gasp but Grace let out a thankful sigh. I looked up and saw Grace having a huge smile on her face.

"Grace?" I asked. She saw me looking and her mouth changed into a thin line. "What's up with you guys?" I asked. Jerry looked around confused.

"Carson would-." Grace began.

"Grace" Kim breathing quickened. I scooted closer to her and leaned into her ear.

"It's okay. You can trust me." I whispered. I know, not the smartest thing knowing she had trusting problems but she sighed and looked at me. Her eyes glowed and light brown and her breathing slowed.

"Carson beat Kim…" Grace whispered. I looked at Kim and felt my muscles clench. Kim must have noticed because she squeezed my hand tightly.

"I was going to break up with him before you came but then he thought it was because of you because he saw us hug." Kim said. She let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Anything else we don't know about each other?" Jerry asked. Kim pulled away quickly and Grace stood up, looking at Kim. "There's more your hiding?" I grabbed Kim's hand she tensed up. Grace sat back down slowly and Jerry gave me a confused look.

"Ugh…" Grace said. Kim looked at her and nodded.

"When Grace and I met it wasn't because my mom called me a million times." Kim took a deep breathe. "I don't even have parents." I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. "I was running away, I had just turned into a vampire and wanted to leave when I crossed in front of Grace as she casted a spell and it hit me. She helped me." Grace smiled as they made eye contact. They both stood up and hugged each other. I smiled and looked at Jerry who looked like he was about to cry. I laughed and I and Jerry bro hugged.

"I'm really getting sick of this place! Can we go to dinner?" Jerry asked. We laughed and left the room.

We walked into dinner and got our food. Kim and I went to get junk food while everyone else went to different lines. We got our food and found the guys sitting in a round table. Grace and Jerry sat neck to each other on one of the four benches. Julie and Kelsey sat on another. Across from them sat some of our friends, Milton and Eddie. We sat down on the last bench and Kim started eating her fries. The table busted into conversation and a hand slithered over to our side of the table. It reached to Kim's fires when she swatted it away and hissed. Everyone laughed as Jerry pulled his hand back.

"So it's Friday!" Jerry yelled happily. "You know what that means." I laughed and high fived him a crossed the table. The boys laughed but the girls gave confused looks.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Dorm managers don't work on Friday nights so we have a sleep over." The girls laughed and Kim stood up and threw away her trash.

"We can sneak you girls in." Eddie said, smiling hopefully at Kelsey. Sure went around the table.

"I don't know guys" Julie whispered sighing. She looked down and pushed her glasses up.

"Its okay, Julie," Milton said. "It will be fine." She looked up and Milton smiled at her. She nodded and everyone cheered. Kim came back and sat down.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"You girls are joining our sleepover." I said. She smiled and cheered. I laughed and put my hand on the other side of her. "I guess you're in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" She yelled. We laughed and she placed her hand on my knee.

**I know it's a short chapter guys and I'm really sorry but I swear the next one is REALLY long and it's all about sneaking over and the sleep over and tons of cool and funny stuff.**


	7. I got you

I got you

Milton stood watch out as Kim rolled the ladder down. The rain fell hard as the girls began to climb down. Grace slide down with a bag wrapped tightly to her back. Jerry smirked as he watched her step down in her tank top and short shorts. Grace jumped into his arms and gave him a peck on the lips. Kelsey came down next, falling right on Eddie and smiling at him as they stood up. Milton came and tried to catch Julie, with my help. That's when the ladder was pulled up and I looked up at the window confused. A blonde head peaked out the window. I could see her smirk in the moon light.

"I told her not to do this." Grace whispered. She pulled out her phone and texted Kim. Seconds later there was a vibration and Grace rolled her eyes at the screen. "She says 'It would be obvious if the ladder was hanging from the window.'"

"She's not coming?" I asked with a hint of sadness. Jerry smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I looked up and saw blonde hair climb down from window to window. She was four windows up when she slipped. I caught her and she laughed. I brushed her wet hair out of her face and chuckled.

"Nice catch" She said. I laughed and she fixed her similar plaid shorts and black tank top. She held her bag on her lap and I put her down. She put it around her back and we ran to the boys' dorm. We stepped into the elevator and Kim taped her foot bored.

"Bored?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. The lights of the elevator flickered and it abruptly stopped. The lights went out and a dim one turned on. "What just happened?"

"I think we lost power" Milton said. Julie nodded. We heard a crack of thunder and Kim jumped into my arms. I held her tight as her wet body shook in the dim light. We all sat down and looked at Milton. "It should be back on soon. An hour at the most" Everyone groaned and Kim taped her foot.

I slide next to Kim and she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder as her hair started to dry.

"Grace, can't you like poof us out of here?" Eddie asked. Grace shook her head.

"I'm not that good. We could end up falling back to the ground floor. Everyone groaned. Kim's hand roamed to the back of her bag and pulled out pink puffy circle. She smirked at me and hit me in the head.

"HEY" I yelled. Everyone laughed and the girls quickly did the same to each other. Kim hit me again and I growled playfully. She giggled and pushed away from me. I grabbed her waist and sat onto of her. She went silent as I pinned her hands above her head and tooked the pillow and threw it at one of the guys.

"What are you going to do?" Kim teased. I smirked and took put my hand on her waist. I started tickling and she shook under me. She laughed. "Jack… please… stop…" She puffed out.

"Don't think I will" I said, tickling her with both hands. She tried to push me away or slide out from under my waist but failed. She tickled me back and we laughed together.

"Jack…" She laughed.

"Kim…" I laughed, mimicking her.

Ding

Everyone stood up and Kim fixed her shirt as the elevator began to move. Jerry glanced at me and smirked. Eddie and Kelsey somehow ended up making out and Milton and Julie were talking science. The girls collected there things and when the elevator opened we walked out to our floor. I opened our door and walked into our clean room.

"Hey Jack, What's-?" Jerry asked, coming in last as he pointed at the whiteboard. I shut the door and shook my head at him. He shrugged and sat next to Grace on his bed. I jumped into mine white Kelsey sat on Eddie's lap in one chair and Milton and Julie sat on the couch. I looked around and spotted Kim standing in the corner listening to the wall.

"Kim, the dorm manager isn't working." I assured her. She rolled her eyes and put her finger to her lip. "What?" I asked. She stayed concentrated and squint her eyes in front of the closet.

"Donna?" She called out. There was a sigh and a figure appeared in front of my closet.

"What the hell, Donna!" I yelled standing up. Kim rolled her eyes and Donna floated over to Kim.

"Donna" Kim said nicely. Grace rolled her eyes and Donna kept her head down.

"I'm sorry, Kim! It's hard not to haunt the people you hate." She glared at me and I sat back down. Kim smiled at her.

"How about on Monday I can help you find the right guy?" Donna nodded and vanished out of the room. Kim came and sat at the bottom of my bed.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked. "I thought you two hated Donna?" Kim laughed and Grace groaned.

"I don't hate her, I feel bad for her." Kim said.

"Okay!" Grace said, clapping. "What do you guys do on these sleepovers?" We shrugged and Grace rolled her eyes.

"We can play truth or dare?" I suggested. Grace shook her head.

"Can we do that when it's later in the night? It's only 8!" Everyone nodded. "Do you guys have movies?" Jerry nodded and pointed to the television. Above it sat a few movies. Grace stood up and looked at them all. "How about a scary one?" She said holding it up. We nodded and everyone got comfortable. Grace slipped it in and laid down next Jerry. I leaned back and put my hands under my head. I rolled my eyes as Kim sat at the bottom of my bed. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down next to me.

"Really" She said, rolling her eyes and getting comfy on my pillow. I laughed and let her lean her head on my shoulder. Her arm rested on my chest and the other between us. I kept one hand under my head but pulled her in close with the other by holding her shoulder.

As we watched the movie, Kim flinched and everyone once in a while a girlish scream came from Jerry. Grace hugged his waist and they leaned against the back of the bed. Kim laughed at Jerry but then screamed herself. She would hide her face in my shoulder. When the demon went to attack the camera, I shook her and she screamed. She glared at me and I chuckled. She hit my chest then massaged her hand. I grinned and she sat closer to me.

At the end everyone sat frozen. Grace stood up and turned the light on. Everyone stood up except Jerry who stayed curled in a ball. Grace hugged him and had to pull him up.

"Truth or dare?" Kelsey said. Everyone nodded and sat between Jerry and my bed. I laid on my bed and Julie and Milton leaned against the wall. Kelsey and Eddie sat on the ground across from each other and Grace and Jerry sat leaning against his bed. Kim leaned against mine with Kelsey. I tossed a hacky sack in the air as they began truths; everyone was afraid to choose dare.

"Okay, Milton, Truth or dare?" Grace asked.

"Truth" Everyone sighed and he shrugged.

"Do you like Julie?" They both blushed and he nodded. Julie cuddled into his arm.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Milton asked.

"Truth"

"How did you and Kelsey end up kissing in the elevator?" He laughed and Kim nudged Kelsey playfully.

"Well, I kissed her it went from there."

"Oh," Milton said. Kelsey smiled.

"Grace-?" He began.

"Dare!" She said happily, interrupted him.

"Okay… I dare you to smell Jerry's arm pits." I stopped tossing the ball to watch her smell his armpit. She looked like she was going to throw up but then looked grossed out.

"Kim?" I heard a mumble and then more mumble. I kept flicking the hacky sack. Soon a shadow came over me and a hand caught the ball. I looked up and saw Kim smirking with the ball in her hands. She put it down and reached for my shirt. I gave her a confused look and everyone stood up after her, watching. Kim turned and looked at Grace who smirked evilly. Kim looked at me and smiled. Grace pulled out her phone and held it by my feet.

My shirt was flicked off and everyone held in laughs. Kim stared at my defined six-pack. She locked eyes with me and her head slowly came down to my chest. She kissed a few times before sticking her tongue out and licked between each one. I let out a moan and could hear slight laughs. She stopped and smiled at me before throwing my shirt and hacky sack at me. I sat up looked at the guys laughing bust into laughs. Grace was looking at her phone and Kim sat back down. Everyone stopped laughing and sat back down as I put my shirt back on. Jerry was the only one laughing while Grace tried to calm him down.

"Jack… you… were so… turned on!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and threw the ball at him. He kept laughing and threw it to the side. Kim laughed.

"Like you won't be turned on?" I yelled. Kim blushed and everyone looked at Grace and she shook her head. We routed on Grace and she slides her hand under his shirt and circled his chest. He went silent and Grace smirked and slipped her hand out of his shirt.

"Okay, you're right" Jerry sighed. We laughed.

"Okay, Jerry truth or dare?" Kim said.

"Dare" He said, determined.

"I dare you to… eat a saltine." Jerry gasped but did it. Cried while doing it but he still did it.

"Jack!" I sat up and sat at the edge of my bed. "Truth or dare?" Jerry asked.

I contemplated with myself. It I chose truth he would ask about Kim but if I chose dare he would make me do something with Kim. Do something with Kim? That doesn't sound like the worst- JACK focus!

"Any day now" Jerry said.

"Dare" I reply? He smirked evilly and stood up. Everyone looked at him and Grace rolled her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Kim," I sighed and Kim stood up. "Every time someone says either of your names until we wake up in the morning" I looked at Kim and she shrugged. Jerry smirked and everyone stood up interested.

"Jerry this is the best dare I've ever heard of! I bet _Jack _will enjoy it too."I rolled my eyes and leaned down to Kim's level. I pecked her lips softly and then looked at them. Grace smiled while Jerry kept a smirk on his face.

"Okay! What do you guys want to do now?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, _Kim,_" I kissed her again and Grace smiled. Grace grabbed a pillow and hit Jerry. It changed into a full out pillow war. The girls stood on one side of the room while the guys on the other. We charged at each other and began hitting. I hit Kim twice and Grace once.

"JACK" Kelsey yelled, laughing. I dropped my pillow and grabbed Kim. I pulled her waist against mine as pillows flew at each other. I kissed her soft lips and smiled.

"3… 2…1!" We heard. I looked over and saw Jerry and Grace hitting both of us with a pillow. We laughed as we fell on the bed in each other's arms.

"KIM" The group yelled. I laughed and looked at Kim. She was giggled and had her eyes closed. I kissed her deep and she kissed back. We pulled away and a pillow landed on our face. We laughed and I kissed her again. She looked at me confused and I noticed what I did. I sat up and grabbed the pillow that landed on us and hit her in the head.

"HEY" She yelled. She stood up and grabbed a pillow off my bed and hit me in the head.

"KIM!" I yelled at her. She hit me again and I could hear her laugh ring through my ears. I hit her and she hissed at me.

"JACK!" I laughed as she came running towards me. She knocked me down and landed on me. Her hot breathe hit my face as she laughed. A huge shadow stood over us and I looked up to see the guys smirking at us and crossing their arms.

"What?" I asked. They laughed. Jerry put out his hands and acted like they were kissing. I rolled my eyes and Kim finished laughing.

"You guys said each other's names." Grace said. Kim looked at me and I leaned up to kissed her lips lightly. She went to stand up when I pulled her back and kissed her again.

"I knew this was a good dare" Jerry commented. We stood up and glared at him. "Oh, please, you guys are enjoying it!" We rolled our eyes. Grace groaned and fell onto Jerry's bed. Jerry fell next to her and they laughed.

"Want to go to bed?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it's already 1." Everyone agreed and I walked over to my bed. Milton turned the lights off and the moon glowed in the window.

I howled and heard everyone groan.

"Jack shut up!" Jerry yelled, cuddling with Grace in his bed.

"Sorry habit" I said getting under the covers.

"By the way," Jerry spook up. "I said your name." I laughed and tried looking around for Kim.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"I don't know" Everyone said. The lights began to flicker and cold wind brushed my face. The light stayed on as the blinds began to move. Grace shivered into Jerry and Kelsey held Eddie.

"Boo" Everyone screamed as I turned around saw Kim sprawled out on my bed laughing.

"KIM" She kept laughing and rolled around on my bed. I grabbed my chest and tried to control my breathing. I looked around and saw everyone glaring at me.

"What?" I asked. 'Kiss her' Kelsey mouthed. "Oh" I turned to Kim, who was still laughing and clutching her stomach. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. I pulled away and she went silent. Eddie stood up and flicked the lights off.

"You have to kiss one more time" Grace pointed out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kim's face in the moonlight. I kissed her hard and her hands roamed my chest.

I lay down in my bed and went to pull the covers over me when a figure grabbed them and slide next to me. Blonde hair tickled my face as a head leaned on my shoulder. I smiled into her hair and she cuddled into my side. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight" I whispered. She pressed her forehead to mine and I saw her doe eyes in the window light.

"Goodnight, Jack." I smiled and kissed her passionately. She kissed back but pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. Her legs entangled in mine and her body rested semi on me and her arm hugged my waist. I held her closed and rubbed her back. "Mm" Came out of her mouth as she fell asleep in my arms.


	8. Morning Wake Up

Morning wake up

I sat up as I felt soft lips hit my lips. I looked down and remembered I was lying next to my wonderful boyfriend, Jerry. I looked around and saw Julie and Milton were up and silently talking. I stood up and opened my eyes wide. Jerry stood up and hugged me from behind. He looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"My boy got game" He said. I hit him and put a finger to my lip. I took out my phone and took a quick picture of the two love birds making out in their sleep. Kim was cuddled into Jack's arms as they kissed each other. I knew if Kim was awake it would be a whole lot more tense then that, she likes explaining her dates in detail. I put my phone down and walked over to Kelsey and Eddie, who slept in the chair. I woke Kelsey up and she stood up and smirked at Kim and Jack. I showed Milton and Julie and they held in laughs. Kelsey went to wake up Eddie but when she touched him he flinch up.

"I'm UP!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Kim sat up and looked at us surrounding her bed.

"Nice one, Eddie." Jerry growled.

"What's going on?" She asked, blinking awake.

"You were-." Milton began. I cut him off.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you and Jack to wake up" I said. She gave me a weird smile and turned to look at Jack who was blinking his eyes.

"Kim?" He murmured. He looked around and shook his head. "Hi, guys?" We laughed. Kim stood up and walked to her bag. Jack stood up and stretched.

"Why are you shirt less?" I asked, acting clueless. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"I must have gotten hot during the night" He said, grabbing clean clothes.

"Sure" I said sarcastically grabbing my clothes.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I said. I looked over at him and saw him looking at Kim as she bent down in her shorts to grab her clothes. I smirked and walked next to him. "Enjoying the view?" I asked. He sprung up straight, hitting hit head on his dresser and rubbing it.

"No," He said quickly. "I mean, no" He said in a deeper voice. I looked at his suspiciously.

"I'm not clueless, Jack." I said, walking away and into the empty bathroom. I changed into my white shorts and red top. Kim walked in after me and I had to look away as the guys changed. Kim came out in her black high waist shorts and a pink cut off top. I grabbed her arm and smirked at her. "Dressing for someone?" She looked at me.

"No" She walked away and I cursed under my breath. Jack might be easy to crack but Kim is going to take a lot of work but I'm prepared to make her. Everyone changed and Jerry grabbed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Want to go to like a diner for breakfast?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and we piled into Jack new car. It had three back rows so Eddie and Kelsey went in the back and Milton and Julie went in the back as well. Kim and Jack sat up front as me and Jerry sat behind them. "So Spring break is coming up?" I mentioned.

"I'm going to see my parents!" Julie said.

"Me too" Kelsey, Eddie, and Milton replied. The four of them talked about how excited they were to see them after so long. I looked at Kim and saw she had her familiar fake smile plastered on her face. Jack's hand reached out and squeezed her knee.

"Well, do you guys want to do something?" I suggested everyone else. Kim turned around and looked at me.

"Like what?" She asked. I smiled and Jerry looked at me questionably.

"My parents have a beach house that we can use." I suggested.

"That sounds fun" Kim said. Jerry kissed me.

"You're getting me excited." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath hit the side of my face. "What about you Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Is it okay with your parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, they suggested it!" He smiled and I could see Kim looking at him hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled and hugged Jerry. We pulled into the diner and everyone jumped out. Jerry and I walked in first.

"Table for eight" I said.

"Booth or table?" The young hostess asked.

"You have that big of a booth?" Kim asked. The girl nodded. She led us to a round booth and we slipped in. I pulled Jerry in and Jack went in on the other side. Kelsey pushed Kim in and sat next to her. Julie sat beside me and then Milton. From left to right it was Eddie, Kelsey, Kim, Jack, Jerry, me, Julie, and Milton. We were handed menus and I watched Kim's face light up across from me; she loves breakfast foods!

"What would you like?" The waitress asked. She had a fake smile on her face.

"Blueberry pancakes" Eddie ordered.

"Bacon and eggs" Kelsey ordered.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Kim said, happily. Jack chuckled besides her.

"What about you handsome?" She asked Jack. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled at Jack as she leaned across the table. She was obviously flirting and Jack couldn't be more clueless. Kim seemed too noticed because she looked at Jack with her hand clenched. Jack looked up from his menu.

"I'll have bacon egg and cheese omelet." He slides the menu over to her and looked at Jerry.

"Eggs and sausage" Jerry ordered.

"And you?" She said disgusted. I rolled my eyes and she stood up straight.

"I'll have normal pancakes" She gave me a fake smile as if I didn't notice it was fake. Please, Hun, I know fake and that that smile and those boobs are.

"We're going to share a stack of blueberry pancakes." Milton said. She sauntered away and I turned and looked at Kim. She was looking at the girl as she left. I looked at Jack and saw him talking to Eddie about something random and Kelsey tried to keep up. Milton and Julie started an educated conversation. I looked at Jerry and felt him wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and he kissed my temple. I giggled lightly and he did it again. I blushed and pushed his chest.

"Stop you're making me blush" I whispered playfully.

"But you're so adorable" I smiled and let him kissed my lips softly. I pulled out my phone and felt Jerry watch me text over my shoulder.

To: Kim

What is up with that waitress?

I watched as Kim looked at her lap and typed violently back.

From: Kim

I know right! Bitch!

I laughed and looked at Jerry to see him laughing along. I looked at Kim and saw her looking outside the circle. I noticed the waitress swaying her hips as she walked over with our food.

"Speak of the devil" Jerry whispered. I laughed and notice Kim gripping her phone, making her knuckles turn white.

The waitress pushed mine in front of me and smiled. I rolled her eyes. She threw them in front of everyone except Jack, who she carefully placed in front of him. She smiled at him and bit her lip. His eyes stayed locked to his food. I laughed as the waitress stomped away, obviously annoyed with his actions. He dug in while the whole table notices her actions. He looked up confused.

"What?" We laughed and Kim rolled her eyes. He looked at Kim and she gave him a fake laugh.

"The waitress was hitting on you!" Jerry pointed out. Jack's face turned to disgust as he dropped his fork and whipped his mouth on his napkin.

"What are you talking about?" He's so clueless!

"The waitress" Kim said looking at her food. She took a bite of her pancake stack and Jack watched her.

"Ew" He said. Kim looked at him confused and he looked at all of us.

"Ew?" Kelsey asked. "That wasn't what I thought his reaction would be…" Jack shrugged and took another bite.

"But dude-." Eddie said.

"EDDIE" Kelsey said, hitting him.

"Not for me! He's single!" Eddie pointed out. I looked at Jack and saw him shrug. Kim took awkward bites of her meal.

"She wasn't bad looking, Jack." I said, leaning against my hand. Kim glared at me and I gave her a look. She chilled down and looked at Jack for his reply. Jack swallowed.

"She's not- I'm not look- I-." He stuttered with his words and looked around awkwardly.

"He's not looking for a relationship." Eddie said. Jack shook his head.

"No"

"So you are looking for a relationship?" I asked, pushing him.

"Yes" He answered.

"Then, what about the waitress?" I asked, trying pushing him to the edge.

"I'm looking for a relationship but not with her." He made clear. Kim looked at him interested and he looked around.

"So who are you looking for a relationship with?" Kim looked at me and I smirked. He looked at his food and took an awkward bite. Everyone in the circle looked at him, interested.

"How's everyone's meal?" He tried changing to subject.

"No, Jack, answer the question." I said.

"I- I've been having feelings for someone but I- it's nothing." I sighed and decided not to push him anymore. The table went quiet until the bill came. The waitress smiled and slammed the bill on the table.

"Bitch" Kim hissed. Everyone looked at her and she hid her face behind Jack. I knew she was hiding her fangs and red eyes from the waitress.

"Well aren't you a nice ball of sunshine" The waitress said back. Kim flicked her head up and glared. The waitress shrieked.

"You should probably run off" Kim smiled showing her fangs ever so lightly. The waitress left.

"Kim," Kim shrugged.

"They will think she's crazy." Everyone agree and we stood up. We went in the car and Jack pulled out of the lot.

"What does everyone want to do today?" I asked.

"Milton and I are going to study together." Julie said.

"Everyone else, want to go to the beach?" Everyone cheer and Milton and Julie were happy; they are not fans of the beach. "Okay, meet us at our dorm?" I told Jerry. He nodded and we pulled into the school. We separated and Kim and I walked into our room while Kelsey and Julie walked in across the hall.

"This should be fun" Kim said, looking for a bathing suit. I grabbed mine and I walked over to her clothing and picked one out for her. "Grace, I haven't worn that."

"Now is the best time" She sighed and grabbed it. I smiled as she walked to the bathroom. I looked threw her clothes and found a simply flowery dress. I opened the door and threw it at her.

"Grace!" I smirked as she groaned. I heard the fabric move and the door slipped open.

"Jack will love it!" I said. She looked at the skirt and brushed it off.

"Whatever" She said, grabbing her beach bag and putting her sunglasses on. I changed into a normal pink bikini and white skirt and top. That's when there was a knock at the door.


	9. One I want

One I want

I knocked on the door as Eddie knock on the one behind me. The door swung open and wavy blonde hair stood in front of me. Grace's head popped in she smiled. She grabbed a bag and ran over to Jerry but I kept my eyes on the goddess that stood in front of me. Her dress was short and you could see her baby blue bikini straps under the strapless dress. She held a bag on her side and black glasses were perched on her small round head. She smiled at me and stepped into the hallway. She shut the door and became squished against me and the six of us stood in the hall. Eddie and Kelsey flicked out of the crowd group so I could step back and make room. As I made room I kept my eyes on Kim. Her smile turned into a smirk as she leaned in closer to me. Her hand came up and shut my jaw.

"Hi, Jack" She whispered, biting her lip. I felt my knees wobble. She smiled and we heard an awkward cough. She looked over and nodded. Bodies swept past us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. We followed the guys and jumped into the elevator with everyone and she let go of my hand. I sighed and she flicked the glasses over her eyes.

We made our way into the car and I started it.

"TO THE BEACH" Grace screamed as we took off. Everyone laughed. I took a few turns and soon we were parked in front a wide beach. We picked a spot in front of a small diner that we decide to go to a lunch at lunch time. We laid our towels down and Grace and Jerry flopped down. Grace took off the dress and Jerry watched. I rolled my eyes and watched as the wind pushed Kim's dress up as she bent down to fix her towel. I smirked at her baby blue bottoms and I looked over to see Grace and Kelsey laughing at me. I glared. Kim stood up looked at everyone. We set up the umbrella and everyone began tanning or Jerry and Eddie's case, building a sandcastle.

I took off my shirt a noticed Kim staring. I winked at her and instead of blushing she licked her lips. I laughed nervously, remembering last night. I lay down and patted the spot next to me for Kim. She smiled and pulled off her dress. My jaw dropped as I saw her thin straps and curves. She sat down next to me and closed my jaw.

"Wow" I whispered in her ear. She smirked at me and took off her glasses to reveal her brown eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up as she bit her lip.

"We're going to get ice cream." Grace said, standing over us. We looked at them and smiled. "We can bring you back some?" We nodded and they left. Kim turned to me and winked. She traced my abs with her finger and I held in a moan. She watched my facials. I bit my lip and she leaned her head down to lightly kiss my ab.

"Kim" I moaned. She pulled away and smirked. I glared as she rested her head back down. "Not cool, Kim." I hissed. She smirked at me a closed her eyes, letting her become tan. I thought for a moment and leaned over into her ear. Her eyes flickered open from my breath. I smirked before leaning in and nibbling on her ear. She clenched onto her lip and curled her toes.

"Jack" She moaned. I smirked in victory and leaned over her. She glared at me and I winked at her. She looked up and saw the rest of the gang coming back with ice cream.

"Chocolate" Grace handed it to Kim and Kim's face lite up. "Vanilla" She handed it to me. We sat down and ate.

"How can you like vanilla over chocolate?" Kim asked, taking another bite. I rolled my eyes.

"How can you like chocolate over vanilla?" I mocked. She stuck her tongue out at me and stood up to throw it away. She walked away and I felt a poke on my side.

"When are you going to ask Kim out?" Kelsey whispered. "It's obvious you-." She stopped and I looked up to see Kim sitting back down. I smiled at her and pulled her back up. Jerry grabbed Grace's hand and led her to the ocean. Kelsey and Eddie ran down after them and they jumped in. I smiled at Kim and grabbed her hand. She pulled back and shook her head.

"Come on, Kim!" I begged. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Fine" I grabbed her waist and put her gently over my shoulder. I ran down and felt her bang on my back. I moved her so I held her bridal style and she looked down to see the water. I walked in further and she grabbed my neck. I squatted down and the water filled her lap. She shivered.

"JACK" She yelled pulling up from my neck. I laughed and looked around. Grace was being swung around by Jerry and Eddie and Kelsey were making out. I looked back at Kim to see her face inches from mine. I grabbed her legs and put them around my waist. She smirked at me and I winked. "What are you up to, Brewer?"

"So were doing last names?" She nodded and scrunched her nose. "I don't know what you're talking about, Brewer." She looked around and looked back at me.

"My last names not Brewer" She pointed out.

"It could be" I raised my eyebrows up and down and she gasped. I just love flirting with her, making her laugh and smile. I laughed and dunked us underwater. We came up our hair clung to our faces. I laughed and felt small hands brush it out of my face. Kim's face came into view and was inches from me. She laughed and rested her forehead on mine. Her hips grinded against mine and my breath stuttered. "Kim what are you doing?" She smirked at me.

"Do you want me stop?" She asked stopping.

"N- Y- No, No" I said more firmly. She smirked and did it one more time before letting go of my waist and swimming around me. I grabbed her waist and she smiled playfully. "I think it's lunch time" I said, pointing to the gang. They were getting out of the water and drying off. We ran out and I grabbed Kim's towel, wrapping it around her.

"Thanks" She whispered, I smiled at her and she dried off quickly. She pulled her dress on me, my shirt. We all walked up to the diner and were shown a table. I pulled the seat out for Kim and she thanked me again. I sat next to her. This time the waiter was a guy and he seemed older. He smiled.

"Aw, are you guys having like a tripe date?" Kim and I looked away blushing. The rest of the guys laughed. "Oh, are they not dating?" He asked.

"N-." Kim and I began when Grace cut us off.

"Yeah, they're just quiet about it." Kim glared at Grace but Grace smiled.

"Well then, what's for drinks?" He asked.

"Root beer" Kim said.

"Same" I said.

"Coke" Grace said.

"Me too" Jerry said.

"Orange" Eddie said.

"Water" Kelsey finished. He smiled at us and left.

"So the sleepover was fun. We should totally do that again!" Jerry said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Grace looked at Kim then at me and started laughing. Jerry joined her and soon Kelsey and Eddie followed.

"What?" Kim said, looking at me. Grace pushed her phone in front of us. A video showed. I recognized my bed but there was blonde and brown hair scattered on the pillow. Kim gasped as she saw the familiar two kissing. "When was that?" Kim asked, trying to delete it. Grace pulled the phone away and smiled.

"That was this morning." Grace smiled. I looked down and felt a light hand fall on my knee. I looked at Kim and saw her looking at the rest of the table.

"I don't remember that…" I said. Grace smirked.

"Do you remember dreaming about that?" She asked, smirking.

"Ugh…" I said, scratching my back nervously.

"That doesn't mean anything, guys!" Kim spoke up. Her hand moved slowly against my leg. "How do you expect us to remember our dream?" The rest of them nodded and I did the same. Kim gave me a smile and left her hand on my bare leg.

"Here you go" The waiter said, sliding our food in front of us. Kim lifted her hand to dig into her fries and burger. I laughed as she put two fries in at a time. I took a bite of my burger.

We sat around talking and enjoying each other's company when Kelsey's phone vibrated on the table. She looked at and sighed.

"Julie's wants me to come back because she's helping me with an essay paper I have to finish." We stood up and paid for the bill. We went back to the beach and we began collecting our stuff. "No we can take a cab back. You guys stay." She gave us a look and we waved goodbye as she and Eddie left to get a taxi. Grace and Jerry moved there towels closer to us and we lay down and watched the sunset. Grace and Kim put on their cover ups and they walked around the beach.

"So you like Kim?" Jerry asked. I rested my head on my hands and sighed. "Admit it, you have feelings for her."

"The most feelings I've ever had for someone before" I whispered. He patted my shoulder and chuckled.

"Now I never expected that." I looked over at him and saw his roaming in his bag. He pulled out his phone and stood up. I grabbed mine and slid it in my pocket.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought you and Kim would never even be in the same room together. What changed with you too?" I sighed as we walked.

"I don't know" I watched as Kim stood by the water besides Grace. "The more we hung out the more I felt it." I looked around at the dim sky and smiled.

"Love"

"What?" I asked, looking at Jerry.

"Love" He repeated.

"No, I'm not in love. It's- It's just a simple crush. I'll get over it." I said, shaking my head.

"Well when you don't I'll be here" I laughed and pulled out my phone. I took a picture of the girls as there dresses flowed in the wind.

Grace came running to us and Kim started walking our way as well. She jumped into Jerry's arms and they laughed together. I smiled at them then saw Kim's hair flowing in the wind as she was in deep thought while she walked. I ran up to her and grabbed her waist, spinning her. She laughed. I put her on her feet and saw a flash come from behind me. I looked over at Jerry and Grace and saw Grace smiling wildly. I laughed and felt a tap on my arms.

"You're it!" Kim called. I turned and saw her running normally down the beach. I laughed and chased after her. I caught up with her slow speed and tackled her onto the cool sand. She laughed and flicked the hair out of her face. Her laugh was toxic and contagious. I stood up and put my hand out to help her. She smirked and pulled me down and pinned me under her. She went to stand up when I grabbed her waist and tickled her. She went loss and squirmed around on top of me. I pulled her up and she ran back to Jerry and Grace. She hid behind Jerry and I could hear her giggles.

"Have you seen Kim?" I played along. They shrugged and I heard giggles come from behind Jerry. I grabbed her and pulled her up into my arms. "Kimmy" I said. She glared at me and hit my chest.

"Don't call me that!" I laughed and put her down on the towel. Jerry and Grace came back and lied down. We rested for a while. Jerry and Grace stood up and I went to stand up when I felt a heavy figure on my chest. I looked down to see Kim sleeping on my shoulder.

"Can I drive?" Jerry whispered. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I gave him the keys and I picked Kim up and Grace grabbed all our stuff. We walked to the car and Jerry jumped in the driver seat. I buckled Kim in and sat next to her so she could rest her head on my shoulder. We drove off and all of a sudden small hands gripped my sides tightly. I heard whimpers come from besides me and I looked over to see a tear roll down Kim's cheek.

"Grace" I whispered. She turned in her seat and saw Kim.

"She does that sometimes." I nodded and she turned back around. I kept my eye on Kim and I couldn't watch her cry. I sighed and whipped her tears.

"Kim" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't wake her!" Grace said.

"I can't watch her cry" I said. I shook Kim but she just cried harder. "Kim" I said again. Grace and Jerry looked forward and watched as we came closer to the school. I sighed and leaned into Kim's ear. I nibbled on it and gave it smooth licks. Her hands roamed my body and slipped under my shirt. I chuckled. Her tears dried and as we pulled into the school her eyes flicked open.

"Jack" She hissed. I smirked and pointed at my abs that she was circling. She pulled her hand away and glared at me. I laughed. I pulled her out of the car as Jerry parked. We walked them to their room and called it a night. Jerry kissed Grace Goodnight, I shouldn't even say kissed; more like devoured her face goodnight. While they did that Kim and I looked at each other awkwardly. "Goodnight" She whispered. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. She slipped into her room and Grace followed.


	10. Sunday

Sunday

I flipped through a magazine as Grace brushed her hair. She hummed as she watched herself in the round mirror. I wish I could see myself.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. She put the brush down and skipped to her bed.

"Jerry and I are going on a date" She smiled, happily. I laughed as she jumped on her bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Hang out here, I guess" I said, shrugging.

"Why don't you hang out with Jack tonight?" I rolled my eyes at her and put the magazine on my desk.

"There is nothing going on between Jack and me!" I tried to convince her. She rolled her eyes and filed her nails.

"I never said that." I groaned and put my head in the pillow. "You can hang out as friend. It you can even do that without pushing through all the tension." She mumbled. I ignored it and rolled my eyes. The phone rang and Grace quickly grabbed it. "Hey… Yeah… Okay, seven's good… I know…" She said looking at me. I sat up and watched her pace around the room. "Make him come over… Ha ha… no she's being a bum." I glared at her hissed. She shooed me away and kept pacing. "Yeah! Perfect" She hung up and put the phone down.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, now help me get ready!" I rolled my eyes as she ran to her closet. She grabbed a dress and changed like twelve times. She decided on a short purple dress with a silver necklace. I straightened her hairs and did natural make up. She giggled in the mirror as there was a knock at the door. She ran to it and opened it.

"You look beautiful." I heard Jerry's voice. I stood up and smiled. Next to Jerry stood a tall brunette wearing normal black sweat pants and a red shirt.

"So that's what you two were up to?!" I said, glaring. Grace smiled at me and pulled Jack into the room.

"Now, you two will stay here and wait for us to come back!" She waved and slammed the door shut. I groaned and fell on my bed.

"Cute room" I rolled my eyes and looked Jack, who was roaming around the purple room. "So what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?" I suggested. He nodded and lay on the bean bag. "Scary or… scary…Where is all our movies?" He laughed and I slide a disc in. I plopped down on the other bean bag and made myself comfortable.

I jumped as the posseted child walked across the floor. I screamed and gripped the bean bag. I felt my body being lifted and screamed again until I saw Jack holding me. He sat back down on the bean bag with me in his lap. I snuggled into his chest and hid my eyes. He held me as I screamed. The movie ended and Jack pulled out the disc and put it away. He walked back to me and pulled me up. I looked at the time and sighed. It was 8:45 so we still have another hour or so. I jumped on my bed and felt myself being flipped over.

"Hi" Jack said, leaning over me. I giggled and pushed him up. He fell off the bed and I laughed as he groaned. I jumped onto of him and smirked.

"Well hello to you too" I said. He laughed and I sat on his chest.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked. I thought for a second then shook my head. He laughed and grabbed my waist. He stood up with my legs around his waist and gripped my waist so I wouldn't fall. We came face to face and I laughed.

"I got up" I laughed. He chuckled and sat down but gripped me tighter. I leaned my head on his and looked into his eyes.

"Do you feel the tension too?" He asked. I nodded slowly and he kissed my lips softly. We pulled away and I jumped down. "I'm sorry!" He said.

"Jack, I feel it to but I don't think-." He cut me off.

"I know! Wrong timing and it's just weird because well its you! You're a vampire and I'm a werewolf! We should hate each other but I don't!" He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I know! It's stupid! I don't even understand why we hate each other." He looked up and nodded. "We keep this to ourselves?" He smiled. "It's just a stupid crush."

"Exactly" He replied. "Everyone else would totally freak if they knew we were talking about this. The kiss didn't even mean anything!" I smiled.

"Nothing at all!" I said, sitting next to him and looking at him.

"We could do it again!" He said. I laughed and nodded. We smashed our lips together and pulled away.

"Nothing" I whispered. He pushed me onto the bed and kissed me again. He licked my lip for access and I granted. He explored my mouth and I groaned. He trailed kissed down my jaw and began nibbling on my neck. "See… means… nothing…" I said between moans.

"Yeah" He said, coming face to face with me and kissing me hard and passionately. I could feel my lips tingle as I deepened the kiss but I knew he wasn't feeling it.


	11. Our secret and The New Girl

Our secret and new girl

As I startled her waist and kissed her lips I felt the unfamiliar butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Her hands lifted my shirt off my head and threw it. I groaned as she ran her hands hard on my abs. She ran her hands against my V on my hips. I groaned without breaking the kiss. I kissed down her neck again and sucked on her jaw.

"Nothing" I whispered, trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach and my feelings out of my head knowing she didn't feel them either.

"So… nothing…" She said between moans. "Jack!" She yelled, pulling my hair. I pulled away and nodded at her.

"We can't do this again" I told her. She nodded and squirmed. Soon enough I was on my back Kim sat on my lap. She smirked at me and slammed her lips on mine. She grinded our hips together and I growled. She kissed down my chest and kissed each ab. She kissed me one last time, passionately and then stood up. She threw the shirt at me and I looked at the time. It was already 10, meaning Jerry would be here any second. I put my shirt on and ran my fingers through my hair. Kim told me to see if she had any hickys and thank gosh I didn't give her any.

"Never tell anyone about this" She said, sitting in a bean bag.

"Agreed" I told her sitting in the other one. "We watched a few movies" She nodded and took a sip of water. "You're thirsty, huh?" I asked, wigging my eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha" She gave me a fake laugh and stuck out her tongue. "I'm surprised, junior Jack didn't make an appearance!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you, skinny jeans" I mumbled. She smirked at me and winked.

The door bursted open and Grace and Jerry came rushing in.

"I knew IT!" Grace yelled. We looked at her and she sighed. "You guys aren't kissing?" We shook our heads and she sat down on Kim's bed and groaned. Jerry waved at us awkwardly. aved at us awkwardly.

roaned. I stood up and watched as Jerry and Grace kissed goodbye.

The next morning I woke up and went to class as normal. I was walking down the hall to training when I banged into someone. I looked down and saw a familiar blonde standing under me. I smiled at her and she did the same.

"Hey, Kim, How you been?" She rolled her eyes.

"Jack" She smiled at me and then looked around. People were giving us confused looks as my hands were wrapped around her waist. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a closet.

"What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"Don't talk" She said, holding a finger up to her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair and pounded her lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss and kissed back. I lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned around a pushed her lightly against the wall.

"What… does… this mean?" I asked between kisses. She shook her head and kissed down my jaw.

"Nothing" She said.

"Then why are we doing this?" I asked as she nibbled on my ear. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked.

"I'll stop talking" I said, smashing my lips on hers and pushing her harder against the wall. She moaned into the kiss. I licked down her neck and kissed back up. I kissed the corner of her lip. Damn, she is a good kisser. Her lips are so intoxicating.

"Jack" She moaned. "This feels wrong" She moaned.

"Then why does it feel so right?" I asked, locking eyes with her. She nodded and un wrapped her legs from around my waist.

"Just a senseless make out session that we won't do again" I nodded and she walked to pick up her bag that she dropped when she pulled me in.

"Never again" I replied. I looked into her eyes and we leaned in and she smashed her lips on mine again. We pulled away again and she nodded at me. "See you at dinner?" She nodded.

"Oh, Jack, this kissing things just to get the tension away from us, okay?" I smiled and nodded before exiting the closet.

I was walking to dinner to meet the gang. I turned around and noticed Kim walking as well. I slipped into a closet and grabbed Kim's arm. She went to scream when I pulled her close and kissed her.

"Jack?" She asked pulling away. I nodded and kissed her again. "I love…" I pulled away from kissing her neck and looked at her with hope. "Doing this" She finished, seeing me looking at her. "Let's go" She grabbed my hand pulled me out. I smiled at her and walked into the dinner hall. She let go of my hand and made her way over to the table. I sat down and looked over to see a blonde sitting next to me.

"Hey, Jack and Kim, this is Veronica." Julie introduced.

"Hi" Said the blonde with piercing blue eyes. She was eating a salad and looked at me and smiled. "Oh am I in your seat?" She said, sweetly standing up.

"No, no," Kim said, ushering her to sit down. "I'm not that hungry anyways." Before I could argue she was out in a flash. Veronica turned back and kept eating her salad. I looked around the table and saw Grace violently texting on her phone under the table and Jerry besides her looking confused as always.

"So, Veronica, who are you?" I asked trying to sound normal. She laughed.

"I'm Julie's cousin. I came to check out the campus before spring break." I looked at Julie and saw her roll her eyes and nod. She told us about herself and it was probably the most boring ten minutes of my life! She's so obnoxious.

"Okay, well I'm going to… leave…" Grace said standing up. We all stood up with her and were out of the room in seconds. I was walking back to my dorm when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a dark bathroom. Rough lips stuck to my lips and kissed her back. I expected it to be Kim as I saw the bright blonde hair in the darkness but then I felt lip gloss trail down my neck. Hands roamed my shirt and played with the waist band of shorts.

"Kim?" I asked. Blue eyes shot open and the light flickered on. "Veronica? What the hell?" I said. She gave me a confused look and took a step back.

"Is something going on between you and _her_?" She said her as if it was acid on her tongue.

"No" I said in a high pitched voice. I coughed awkwardly and in a deeper voice assured her. "No"

"Then explain?" I sighed.

"How about you explain?! Why the hell are you kissing me?"

"I thought you would want to, you know with all the signs you were showing." She smiled at me and said in a duh tone. "The wanting to get to know me, the closeness, the staring" She pointed out. I shook my head.

"I'm not into you!" She groaned and stomped her feet. She ran out and I sighed. I left after her and made my way back to my dorm. I lay down and groaned until the door swung open.

"Jack" Grace's voice was heard through the footsteps. I sat up and came face to face with Grace. "What the hell went on with you and Victoria?" I groaned and threw a pillow over my face.

"How do you know? And I thought her name was Veronica?" I groaned again.

"Whatever, I saw her pull you into the bathroom and your lips are puffy and have lip gloss all down your neck." I stood up and whipped it off. "I thought you were into Kim!" She complained. I looked around and saw Jerry looking through his closet.

"First of all there is nothing going on between me and Veronica! She threw herself at me and I dropped her." I sighed came from Jerry and Grace stared at me looking for answers. "Kim and I don't have anything going on." I sighed walking out of the bathroom after washing my face. I sat down sadly and looked at my hands. I saw the claws inside the tips of my fingers and groaned.

"Jack, you're so stupid!" I looked up at her offended and she sat next to me. She looked me in the eyes and nodded. "The tension between you two maybe going away but I can see you BOTH have feelings for each other." She patted my back and stood up quickly. Jerry immerged from the bathroom wearing fresh new clothing. "Well we are going out and I suggest you go and at least hang out with her." I nodded and they left the room. "Wait!" Grace called out before the door was closed. She came back in holding hands with Jerry. "Two things actually! No sex on my bed." I rolled my eyes. "And how did the tension between you two like disappear. Before you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other and now you guys act like your just doing this for us again." I shrugged and she groaned. "You're hiding something Brewer! I'll figure it out!" She said before leaving.

I stood in front of Kim's door and went to knock when a door flew open. I turned around to see Julie and Veronica coming into the hall. Veronica jumped on me and smiled. I looked at Julie and saw her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hi?" I said. Julie smiled at me and Veronica pulled away.

"Have you come to hang out with me?" Veronica asked.

"Actually I came to hang out with Kim" I said, pointing to the door behind me that was slowly opening.

"Oh, _her_" I rolled my eyes as she glared at the door behind me.

"Yeah, HER" I said, nodding. I turned to knock when I saw a red eyed Kim glaring at Veronica. I grabbed her waist before she could tackle her and pulled her into her room.

"Your little vampire features don't scary me" Veronica said holding the door open. Julie was pulling Veronica but she won't budge.

"Maybe not now but when they're stuck in your skin I bet it would hurt!" Kim growled. Veronica flinched and I threw Kim onto her bed and pinned her down. Her eyes were a deep red and her fangs sat firmly on her bottom lip. I leaned over her and pushed her hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't holding her hands above her head. She loosened as we made eye contact. Her fangs went back in her mouth and her eyes softened.

The door was slammed shut but I kept my eyes on Kim. She smirked at me and flipped us over and onto the floor. We broke out laughing as she landing onto of me. She got up and helped me up. She plopped a seat in a bean bag and I sat in the other one.

"I hate that girl!" She murmured, fuming with her fingers.

"Me too" I replied. She smirked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Grace told you?" She nodded and I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "She kissed me! I thought it was you until she tried messing with my shorts and that's when I knew it defiantly wasn't you." She laughed and shook her head.

"You didn't tell Grace that?" She asked.

"No, but she totally is suspicious about us!" I told her. There was an awkward silence as Kim looked around the room.

"I understand why she's suspicious, I mean, one day were tickling each other and the next were normal friends?" I nodded as she made a point. She turned and looked at me. "How do we fix this?" I shook my head confused and shrugged. "Making out with you has been… awesome and before I could barely keep my hands off of you!" She sighed and rested her head on the bean bag. "I just don't know what to do without them thinking we're secretly dating!" I sighed and lifted her up from her seat and put her in my lap. I brushed her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Before, I knew I had these weird feelings for you that I just wanted to be near you and now that I am I want to… I can't be… You're so… It's hard to forget about you." She sighed.

"I guess we just have to stay away from each other until… Grace stops with her suspicious behavior and…" She trailed off.

"I guess so" I whispered. She cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her enjoying her warmth. She looked up at me with sorrow.

"It will be easy, right? You don't have feeling feelings for me so." She tried to assure. I nodded.

"Yeah, and you don't have feeling feelings for me so." We sighed together and she gave me a hug. "This is going to be so hard" I whispered. She looked up and pecked my lips softly. It sent electricity through me as our lips moved together.

"You're a really good kisser." She said. I cocked my head arrogantly and winked. She rolled her eyes and pecked my lips before standing up.

"Wait but what about that sleepover Friday and then spring break." She stood thinking and then nodded.

"Well the sleepover is everyone so we can stay away from each other as best we can and the beach house we can… I don't know… I'll figure something out!" I laughed as she stomped over to her bed.


	12. Without her Lips

Without her lips

It's been a days since me and Kim have kissed and my lips just beg for her. It's hard to want to kiss someone you know doesn't want you back and it's even worse when you can't even see that girl, like ever. She never shows up to dinner anymore after Veronica came and Grace always gives me looks. Speaking of Veronica, she's always trying to touch me and seduce me and I just want to scream in her face that I like Kim but that would end with embarrassment and heart break.

It was Friday, meaning it was the last sleepover with the whole gang until we split up for spring break. Veronica seemed to invite herself and talked about how much fun it would be. The rest of the group seemed to be annoyed by her, especially Grace and Julie. Julie hated her cousin and Grace just seemed to glare every time the girl looked away or said a single word.

"I'm going to throw this away." Veronica announced as she stood up when she was far enough away Grace glared.

"I'm going to throw this away." Grace mocked in a high annoying voice. We laughed and then a body slide down next to me. I saw the blonde hair and groaned.

"Wow, you seem happy to see me" Said a sarcastic angel as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at me with her big doe eyes.

"Kim!" Kelsey cheered. Everyone joined in and looked around. Veronica seemed to sit down with someone else but would probably be back in no time.

"I came to ask what we're doing tonight." Everyone smiled at her and Grace finally spook up.

"Same as we did last time but this time with little miss bitch." Grace snickered. I chuckled and Kim stood up.

"Seven?" She asked. We nodded and she went to leave when a familiar fake blonde showed up.

"Oh, you'll be there too?" She snickered, sliding into her seat.

"Yeah" Kim said in a duh tone, while smiling fake at her. "See you then"

"Will do" Kim took off and was out of the hall in a flash.

A familiar ladder rolled down the side of the building as normal but this time the first one down was a small blonde. She jumped at me and I caught her. I set her down and she hugged me.

"Thanks for catching me, Jackie" She whispered. I flinched at the nickname. The girl followed but after Julie the ladder was pulled up and the window slammed shut. I looked at Grace in Jerry's arms and she shrugged. "The brat isn't coming?" Veronica screeched. I rolled my eyes and Jerry held Grace back as she launched herself at Veronica. I looked up at the close window and sighed as everyone began to walk to guys' dorm. I was the last to move and I only did because Veronica grabbed my hand and pulled me. I ripped my hand from her grip and started walking. I looked at the fountain as we past and saw the cracked brick from where Carson landed. I laughed, remembering the crowd and Carson's angry face.

"What a day that was?" A voice whispered. "Carson's such an idiot. Do you know he tried begging for me back?" I looked around for the source of the voice. My eyes landed on a relaxing blonde that laid on the edge on the fountain. The fountain was off and you could just see her in the moonlight. She looked at the sky then at me and smiled.

"Kim?" I asked. The group that was about to open the door stopped and turned to look at me. They looked at the girl in shock. She sat up and stood up slowly. She was like a ghost. How did she get down without someone to catch her? She also shut the window and they told me about their crazy dorm watcher. "How?" I asked. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Magic" She whispered. I rolled my eyes and she walked up to the group that threw questions at her. We walked into the lobby and into the elevator. "Guys, a girl never reveals her secrets!" That's when she smirked at all of us and soon there was a flash and she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Jerry asked, moving his hands in the air. The elevator was filled with chatter.

"Oh, who cares?" Veronica hollered. We glared at her and she stood in the corner. When the elevator hit our floor we walked to my dorm and I pushed the door in. I looked around and saw a familiar blonde relaxing on my bed with a magazine in her face and her bag on the side of my bed. Everyone crowded into the room and gasped. She lowered the magazine and smirked at me.

"Jack?" I nodded as everyone got comfy. Kim held up the magazine and smirked at me. "Is this yours?" I gasped as I noticed the monster magazine in her hands. She opened the pages and laughed. "Have you looked through it all?" She asked. I ran to her as everyone laughed. I ripped it out of her hands and shoved it into my dresser. She chuckled and reached over me to grab it. She pulled it out and flipped through the pages. "I know you haven't." She whispered. "This ones new" I raised my eyebrows at her as she flipped through the pages of monsters.

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused. I looked around and saw everyone talking in a weird conversation and Veronica sitting in a chair, glaring at us. I looked back at Kim who flipped to a page that read 'Vampires'. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. She scooted closer and flipped to a page and stuck her thumb in before shutting it.

"I'll tell you a secret." She whispered. She leaned in closer to me and smiled. "If you can keep it?" I bite my lip and nodded. Her eyes flickered to my lips for a second before looking down at the magazine. "I guess I'll show you or you'll figure out on your own." I looked over her shoulder as she opened the magazine. Two vampires with their fangs out stood on the left and right. They wore short tight dresses and had bright red nails. It looked as if they were in the woods. Honestly I only look at these magazines for the girls. It's not like porn but it is hot and nice to know there are other people out there that are attractive and not human. My eyes flicked to a red eyed blonde that stood in the middle. It was like she was staring right at you. She had on a long red mermaid looking dress. It was an ad for a vampire store. I looked at Kim as she shut the magazine and pushed it into my dresser. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Wow" Is all I could say. She smiled at me and stood up.

"What do you want to do?" She asked everyone.

"Let's play spin the bottle" Veronica suggested, winking at me.

"Let's not" Julie replied. Veronica crossed her arms and pouted. "Kim could tell us how she got here?" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Kim, how many secrets do you have?" She sat down at the edge of the bed and shrugged.

"I got here with a simple snap." She snapped her fingers and she was gone. The bathroom door swung open and Kim ran out with her nose closed. "You need to clean in there!" She said. We laughed and she sat back down.

"So that's what I missed when I skip class!" Kelsey said, coming to realization.

"You skipped class?" Grace asked, leaning her head on Jerry's lap as he played with her hair. Kelsey awkwardly looked at Eddie who scratched his neck and looked around. We laughed and Kim fell back on my pillow. I sat on the edge of my bed while she lay behind me. Kim squirmed around in the bed and groaned.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning to face her. She groaned.

"Your bed's not comfy." She complained. I rolled my eyes. She smirked and snapped her fingers. A few seconds later there was an object landing on my lap. "Hi" She said. She held her purple bean bag tight in her hands. She got off my lap and I immediately missed her warmth. She threw the bag on the ground and jumped into it.

"You brought our bean bag?" Grace questioned. Kim nodded and moved a bit to get comfy. "So what are we going to do?" Grace complained.

"Movie?" Jerry asked. She shook her head as did the rest of the girls. "Truth or dare?" I laughed remembering last time and lean back on my bed.

"Sure" We all answered. Grace smirked at me and there was a loud snap that went around the room. I looked at the empty bean bag and rolled my eyes. She was back in a second with a drink and a straw.

"Hey! What that?" Eddie asked. "I want one!" Kim glared at him and shook her head.

"I don't think you would like it." She said. He grabbed the drink and took a sip. He went running to the bathroom and you could hear the sink as he washed out his mouth.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"You don't want to know" Grace assured him. Jerry looked confused but I just shrugged knowing it was the one thing Kim drank that no one else did.

We all sat in a circle; Kim with her bean bag and I stayed on my bed.

"I'll start!" Veronica announced. I waited for her to ask me. "Kim, truth or dare?" Kim looked up at her and sighed.

"Dare" Kim reply, starting it out. Veronica smirked and everyone leaned in. This was interesting. Grace had her fingers crossed while looking at me hopefully.

"I dare you…" Veronica started, taping her foot. "To leave" Everyone gasped and glared at Veronica.

"She's not going to-." Grace started but was cut off by a snap. "YOU BITCH!" Grace yelled at Veronica and went to pounce at her. I looked at the empty bean bag and sighed. There was a poof again and Kim grabbed the bean bag.

"I forgot this" She snapped and was gone again.

"Who's next?" Grace growled at Veronica as she acted like she didn't do anything. I stood up quickly and flicked the door open.

"Out" I said, firmly. She stood up with a sad look.

"But Jack" She begged.

"OUT" She whimpered and walked out. I slammed the door and sat back down. Grace took a deep breath and applauded.

"Finally someone did it!" She confirmed.

"Sorry, Julie" I mumbled. Julie stood up and smiled.

"No I hate that girl so much!" We hollered at her and she smiled as she sat back down with Milton. "Now how do we get Kim back?" We all shrugged and Grace stood up and ran to her bag. She pulled out a book and flicked to a page.

"I can poof someone to our room" We cheered and she pulled out a short stick and flicked it into her hand. "Come on, Jack"

"Me?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me up. I nodded at her and she flicked her wrist. My body felt loose and flexible and soon I landed flat on my butt on a purple rug. I looked up at the bed and saw blonde hair scattered on the pillow. "Kim?" She sat up quickly and looked at me.

"Jack?" I flicked the light on and smiled at her. "How did- Grace?" I laughed and nodded. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Why did you leave?" She pulled away and sat down on her bed and groaned.

"Veronica" I sighed and sat next to her.

"I kicked her out." She looked up at me and tackled me with a hug. She squeezed me tightly and flicked her fingers. This time it was fast and easy. It was dark then the room flickered bright. The small hands left my neck and everyone cheered.

"Okay are we going to play for real now?" Grace yelled. Kim nodded and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Jerry, truth or dare?" Kim asked, smirking at Grace.

"Truth" He said nervously.

"When's the last time you… you know… did it?" He froze. I looked at him cautiously.

"I've never done it." He whispered. Grace got up and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I'll have to change that" She whispered sexually. We laughed as Jerry kissed Grace.

"Not in front of us, please." Kim yelled. They pulled away and laughed.

"Okay, Milton, Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," He answered.

"I dare you to kiss Julie and for real not those weird igloo ones you two do!" We laughed and they blushed. Milton pecked her lips and then blushed darker.

"Kelsey?" Milton asked.

"Truth" she replied.

"What did you do when you skipped class?" We all smirked and she looked at Eddie. We laughed as she told us about their 'first date'.

"Kim?" She looked at Kim and she thought.

"As long as you don't kick me out, then dare." Kelsey smiled at her then looked at Grace who nodded. "Oh no" slipped from Kim's lips.

"Oh yes! I dare you to sing!" Kim shook her head violently.

"I don't sing"

"LIAR" Grace yelled. Kim glared at her and Kim stood up from the ground and sung a verse in her beautiful angelic voice.

Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out

I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down

I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it

But you know I like it, like it, like it

Used to always think I was bullet proof

But you got an AK and you're blowing through

Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it

I want you to know it, know it, know it

We applauses and she sat down hiding her face. I looked at her upside down as she sat leaning against my bed.

"That was great" I said. She smiled then pushed my head up playfully and I laughed.

"How about you Jack, truth or dare?" I thought about it for a second and came the conclusion that Kim wouldn't dare me do something with her and a truth could be dangerous so I went with dare. She smirked up at me and the rest of the group laughed.

"What?" I asked. The group laughed as Kim rubbed her hands together. She stood up and looked over me. The rest of the group did the same. She smirked and grabbed a handful of my short and tank top. She snapped her fingers and the next thing I knew was I was in my boxers and she was on the other side of the room. "KIM" I yelled.

"Now you have to kiss her!" Jerry yelled. I glared at him. "Oh that dare wore off…" I nodded and he sat on his bed and pouted. I looked through my clothes for something to where and pulled on my plaid pants. Kim laughed and I looked over to see her on my bed with leather in her hands.

"Nice license photo" She laughed. I lunged at her and took my wallet out of her hands. I fell on her and slide my wallet into my back pocket. She laughed and gang gave us weird looks. "What?" She laughed at them.

"You guys look like a couple!" Grace said, snapping a picture. "Have you guys kissed yet?" Grace asked suddenly. Kim sat up and I stood up nervous.

"You guys dared him remember?" Kim said. Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking like really kissed." She raised her eyebrows at us and Kim fell back on my bed.

"I'm tired, is anyone else tired?" She said trying to change the subject. I looked at the time and saw it was already midnight. Grace sighed and got comfortable with Jerry.

"I'll let it slide this onetime" Grace whispered. Kim stood up and went to snap her fingers when I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep here! Remember what happened last time?" I smirked at the video Grace showed us and sighed. I grabbed Kim's waist and threw her gently on the bed.

"That won't happen again" I whispered, tucking her in and walking to an empty chair. Something grabbed my hand and I felt myself being pulled back to bed. I slipped in and felt her cuddle into me. "So much for staying away from each other" I whispered and she laughed and looked up at me. I could see her brown eyes glow in the dark as she blinked. She rubbed her nose against my cheek as she relaxed. I held her close to me that I could feel her breathing.

"I'm excited for spring break" She whispered before falling asleep.

"Me too, Kimmy" I whispered. I felt her hit me softly on the chest. I laughed and she relaxed her fist and fell asleep.


	13. Spring Break Starts NOW

Spring Break Starts NOW

I woke up and went to sit up when I felt a heavy object holding me down. I looked over to see Kim sleeping soundly. I adjusted my eyes to the light and looked around. I squinted and could just make out Jerry and Grace. Jerry saw me awake and walked over.

"Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, and Milton left to see their parents and we're leaving in a few hours to Grace's beach house." I nodded and slipped my hand out from under Kim. I stood up stretched. I grabbed my luggage and threw my clothes in while Grace did the same for Jerry.

"What about Kim?" I asked. Jerry shrugged.

"We packed already" Grace whispered. "As for her waking up, that's another story." I laughed and felt a soft pillow hit the back of my head. I looked over and saw Kim grab my covers and slip under it. "She's a weird sleeper" Grace commenting. I remember Kim crying in her sleep and obviously she kisses in her sleep as well.

I zipped up my bag and sat down facing Kim. I slowly pulled down the covers and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Kiss her" Jerry whispered.

"What?"

"To wake her up" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to kiss her." I assured. "I wonder if we could make her talk." Jerry ran over and we leaned into Kim's face.

"Kimberly" Jerry whispered.

"Don't call me that" She growled. I looked at Jerry and we high fived.

"What do you think of Jerry?" Jerry whispered. She turned and swung her hand up in the air and smacked Jerry right in the cheek.

"He's an idiot" I laughed as Jerry rubbed his cheek and glared at me.

"What do you think of Jack?" He whispered smirking at me. She moved around.

"Guys, she's not an Ouija board." Grace yelled while zipping up Jerry's bag. We looked at her then back at Kim to see her eyes wide open and a florescent yellow. We jumped out of her way and Jerry tumbled backwards. Kim blinked and was back to her normal shade of brown.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, pointing. Kim laughed and climbed out of my bed. She stretched and grabbed her bag. She walked into the bathroom with her nose plugged and came out with baby blue shorts and a white top. "Seriously, what was that?"

"You've seen my eyes change colors before" She simply said.

"Not like that!" I complained. She shrugged and patted my chest.

Hours later we waited in front of the fountain for Kim and Grace. Grace came trudging out with a suitcase and Jerry ran to help her. I waited for Kim but she never came out.

"Kim should be here by now…" Grace said approaching me. "I bet she's at the car." We walked over and Kim stood playing on her phone, leaning against the passenger seat.

"It's quicker" She shrugged and opened her door. Jerry and I put the luggage in the back and hopped in after them.

"I'm so excited!" Jerry yelled. Grace smiled at him and screamed. Kim watched as the houses pasted through the window. She had her sunglasses perched on her straight blonde hair and her hands shook with excitement. I patted her knee and she looked over smiling at me.

"I can't wait!" She said, jumping in her seat. I laughed and drove off. Grace gave me directions and we an hour later came face to face with a white house on the beach. I parked and Grace and Jerry jumped out. I looked over and saw Kim sound asleep. I rolled my eyes and jumped out and walked over to her side. I unbuckled her and slide a hand under her knees and under her arms. I picked her up and followed Grace inside the house. I awed in amazement but kept a tight grip on Kim. Her hands wrapped around my neck and her head feel on my shoulder. "I… can't…stop… feelings…" She mumbled. I smiled as she rubbed her head in the crock of my neck.

"How many rooms are there?" I whispered to Grace. She turned and scratched her ear nervously.

"About that…" She rocked on the heels of her feet.

"Grace?" She looked around and bites her lip. "How many beds are there?" She sighed and held up two fingers. I glare at her and grab her luggage and rolled it upstairs. I followed as she dropped Kim's into a room and Jerry dropped off mine. "Thanks" I whisper over my shoulder. He nods and leans in closer to me.

"It won't be terrible! I mean, she is Kimberly Crawford." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't call me that" A voice came from my side. I looked over and saw Kim sound asleep.

"She hears everything." Jerry whispered.

"I heard that" Kim mumbled. I laughed and pushed Jerry out of the room.

"Have fun" He said with a wink and doing his little swag walk into the room across the hall. I laid Kim down on one side of the bed and rolled our luggage to the closets.

"Jack… Jack… Jack…" I heard. I looked around and saw Kim sleeping soundly. I walked over and leaned across my side of the bed and leaned my ear into her lips to hear her repeating my name.

"Kim?" I whisper. She stopped moving and froze.

"Jack, I have to tell you something." She whispered. I leaned in closer when her whole body bolted up and looked around. "Where are we? Are me and you sharing a room? AND A BED?" I sighed and laid her back down on the bed. "Déjà vu" She whispered. It was hard to hear but I still heard her and smirked.

"Is this what happened in your dream, Kim?" I flicked my legs over the other side of her hovered above her. "Was I onto of you like this?" I leaned down. "Was I making you scream like… this?" I said, tickling her sides. She pushed me off and flipped us over. "Oh so you were on top?" She laughed as I raised my eyes brows at her.

She got off and walked to her luggage. I watched as she unpacked and opened the door to leave when I stopped her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously and rolled her eyes.

"To check out the house" I followed her down the stairs and out the back door. I awed in amazement at the small pool and hot tub. Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me down a path. We entered a long private beach and Kim flicked off her shoes and ran around on the sand. I laughed and followed her. "I LOVE THE BEACH!" Kim screamed as the sun began to set. I laughed and sat down next to her as she plopped down onto the sand. I laughed as we watched the sun set. There were screams of joy and soon two bodies landed on the sand next to me. I looked over to see Grace and Jerry smiling at the sky.

"It's so beautiful" Grace whispered, leaning her head on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry kissed her head. They seemed like they were in their own little world. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen Jerry do. I looked to see Kim lying on the sand with her hands under her head. She saw me looking and smiled. I chuckled and lay down next to her and stared at the swirly orange and pink sky.

"I wonder sometimes" I whispered. Kim plopped up on one elbow and gave me a questioning look. "I wonder if this is all real. How the moods change so quickly, how the days go by so fast," I looked at Kim and smiled. "How you can change your feelings for someone so quickly." She sighed and lay back down.

"Yeah, change…" I turned to her and looked at the side of her face as she looked in deep thought. "Have you ever felt so completely out of your mind that you question your reality and your dreams?" I nodded as she turned to face me. "Like there are people you don't want to care about but do."

"Yeah" I murmured. The night sky turned gray and Kim pulled herself. I followed and noticed Grace and Jerry had already left. We walked back into the house in silence. I was still in thought about what Kim said. She wished she didn't care but she does? Could that be me? I mean, we hated each other until… I don't even remember when my feeling for Kim came. They kind of just came without me knowing. It wasn't forced, it was just… the things about her are just amazing when I finally got to know and understand her.

"So what's for dinner?" Jerry asked, clapping his hands and looking hungrily at everyone.

"We can order pizza and tomorrow we can go out and get food." Grace shrugged and everyone nodded along to her idea. Jerry ran to his phone and dialed. "Who are you calling?" Grace asked, with her hands on her hips.

"My uncle owns a pizza place!" Grace laughed and ran down to sit next to him. "Hey, it's Jerry. Can I get 3 pizzas?" Jerry talked into the phone.

"Why so many?" Kim asked. Jerry rolled his eyes and pointed at me. The girls looked over at me and I shrugged.

"I'm a teenage werewolf. What do you expect?" They laughed and Kim walked over and sat on the couch with Grace and Jerry. Jerry hung up the phone and smiled.

"Now what to do for the next half an hour?" Grace tapped her chin and Kim sighed. "How bout…" Grace's hand reached behind her and she smirked at Jerry. "THIS" She flung the pillow at her and he glared before tackling her onto the couch. I snuck up behind the couch where Kim sat and grabbed a pillow. I was about to hit her when she turned and grabbed my wrist. I looked from her to my wrist and back to her to see a smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed another fluffy pillow and hit me on the side of the face. She let go of my wrist and ran. I heard footsteps go up the stairs so I ran and saw her trying to climb the stairs as she laughed. I ran up and grabbed her waist. I flopped her down on the carpet of the upstairs in between our room, the bathroom, and Jerry's room. She laughed as I hovered over her, examining her face as she laughed.

"The pizzas… woo!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jerry at the bottom of the steps. He crossed his arms and smirked at us.

"Jerry what are you doing?" Grace came into view and I felt Kim's small hands pushed me off of her. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck as Kim stood up. She fixed her shorts that rode up and walked down the stairs. I stood up next and followed her. We passed Jerry's shocked face and Grace's 'I knew it' expression. Kim ran to the stacked pizza boxes and took a regular cheese piece. I grabbed my box and headed to the living room where Kim and Grace sat talking. Kim had her arms crossed her arms and was looking around while Grace's hands flew around and she ranted on. I sat down and dug into my pizza with many toppings. Grace looked at me and smiled before ending her rant and eating.

We watched TV for a while until we finished eating and decide to hit the hay. We all stood up, well except for Kim because she begged Grace to throw it away, and threw our trash away. Jerry and Grace dragged themselves upstairs and fell asleep. I was about to go upstairs when I heard my name called. I walked into the living room to see Kim with her hands out begging. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms and shadowing above her. She puffed out her bottom lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Carry me?" I sighed as she wrapped her arms around neck and legs around my waist.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled, trying to walk up the stairs without falling. She chuckled and held me tighter. I held her waist as I got to the top of the stairs. I pushed open the door with my foot and walked in. I shut it, as I could already hear Jerry snoring from over here, and gently laid Kim down on the bed. She flopped to the middle of the bed and I rolled my eyes. I walked to the other side and slide in while pushing her over. She just flopped back next to me and groaned. "Kim," I complained. Her hand raised and her pointer finger brushed her lips. I laughed as she cuddled into my chest.


	14. Waking Up to go Grocery Shopping?

Waking up to go grocery shopping

I lifted my head up slowly as my eyes flickered open. I looked around the unfamiliar room until I remembered where I was. I looked down and felt a strong force pull me down. I chuckled as I saw Jack's messy hair and sleepy face. He was so peaceful. I wonder what he was dreaming about. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, seeing it was ten in morning and we were going to check out around town today. He groaned and held me tighter.

"Kim" He groaned, sleepy. I laughed as he rubbed the top of my head with his chin. "Don't leave me" I cuddled into him, enjoying his warmth.

"I won't" I whispered, gripping his waist. I felt soft lips brush my forehead lightly. I looked up and smiled at Jack's still sleeping face.

"Kim" His soft voice said. I kept my eyes on him as he talked in his sleep. "I can't be... out… you… never… me" I leaned in closer and felt him kiss my cheek. "I… you" I sighed as I tried to make out his words. I hovered over him and pushed the hair out of his face. His eyes flickered open slowly. He held my waist as my chest leaned against his. He smirked lightly. "I could get used to waking up like this" I laughed and ruffled my hair in his face.

"Get up" I said, firmly as I tried to get out of his grip. He groaned and pulled me back down into the covers. "Jack" I whined. He chuckled and let me go. I squirmed as I got up. I flicked Jack's ear and he groaned. "Come on" I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I changed quickly and came out to find Jack in the same position. I rolled my eyes and jumped on the bed trying to shake him awake. All he did was roll over and push his head into his pillow. "Jack" I groaned, trying to push him over. His hands reached up and grabbed my waist roughly. He pulled me under him. "Ugh, Jack"

"What, Kimmy?" He said, flicking his eyes open and staring down at me. I glared at him and hit his chest.

"GET UP" I yelled. He groaned and went to lay down when I pushed him with all my might and he ended up flipping off the bed, bringing the pillows and sheets. To make it worst, I was pulled down as well and landed straight on him. I groaned as my stomach landed right on his elbow.

"Kim, Ow, KIM!" He yelled. I looked down confused as he tried to push me off him. "Your knee" He groaned and I moved my knee. He let out relief sigh.

"Sorry" I whispered, trying to stand up. Big arms grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I opened my eyes to come face to face with big brown eyes. "Jack?" I whispered. His lips pulled into a smirked as he wrapped the covers around me. He lifted me and the covers up and tossed me on the bed. I bounced and pushed my way out of the sheets. He hovered over me laughing. "What was that for?" I complained.

"That's what you get for waking me up" I rolled my eyes and made the bed. Jack came out of the bathroom wearing khaki shorts and shook his wet hair. The water droplets hit me like missiles. I jumped back and groaned. He looked up and laughed.

"You're like a dog" I commented, teasing. He looked up at me and laughed.

"Actually I'm a wolf" I looked down embarrassed. He laughed and I listened as his footsteps became closer. Two tan fingers softly lifted my chin and made me look straight into his brownie eyes. "You're such a tease, Kimmy." I glared at him and he laughed. I smirked at him and he pulled me closer to his damp bare body.

"Is being a tease such a bad thing?" I teased even more. He smirked as ran my hands through his wet hair. He groaned as I took a handful of his hair and tugged.

"Usually I wouldn't let people touch my hair," I let go of his hair and he roughly tugged me closer to him. My clothed stomach hit his bare abs. He leaned closer to me and smirked. "But with you it's sexy" I quickly tugged his hair and went on my tippy toes to come eye to eye with him. He growled. I pulled away from him and smirked.

"Well the tensions back" A deep chuckle came from behind me as I put on my shoes.

"Probably 'cause we haven't kissed in ages" Came a mumble behind me. I smirked and turned acting like I didn't hear him.

"What was that?" He looked up as he was looking for a shirt to wear.

"Oh nothing" I smirked and walked down stairs to see Jerry and Grace watching on the couch. I walked over and sat in the chair.

"What's up guys?" They both shed me and shooed me away. I looked at the television and rolled my eyes at the old 90s show. "When are we heading out?"

"When every ones ready, no sh!" Grace shooed me again and leaned on Jerry laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I went upstairs slowly trying to creep up on Jack. I was at the top of the stairs and was about to turn into our room went a muscular body plowed into me. I grabbed onto him for support but ended up tumbling backwards and down the stairs. I landed on the thick body as we hit the groans. A low groan came from under me. "KIM" Grace yelled from the other side of the room. "We're watching our show!" I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"No worries just feel down a flight of stairs." I could hear the eye roll from here. I stood up and dusted myself off. I went to help Jack up when he jumped up and smirked at me.

"Ow" I let out a slight chuckle and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "That hurt, Kim"

"Are you blaming this on me?" I glared at him as he nodded. "You're the one that stormed out of our room like crazy."

"You were in the way?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Sorry I came to check on you because you were taking forever!" I stepped forwards, glaring him in the eyes.

"We're on vacation, why do we have to wake up early?" I rolled my eyes.

"So we can enjoy the vacation" Our faces were inches away from each other as we glared at each other. He growled as I sent death daggers. "Trust me, I don't like waking up early either but I'd rather enjoy the time we have till we have to go back to school."

"I enjoy sleeping" Our faces inched closer as we fought for best glare.

"Ha, ha, Great come back" I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought so" I rolled my eyes, once again.

"You sure do roll your eyes a lot" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Well you are good at it." I smiled. His nose brushed mine as we egged forward at each other. His eyes softened and his hand ran up my side and held my cheek softly. We leaned in closer and as his lips gently touched mine and our eyes closed slowly, a loud roar of laughter came room the living room. We stepped back awkwardly and my blonde hair fell over my face. "Let's go" He murmured, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. He grabbed the TV room and flicked the screen off.

"HEY" Jerry and Grace yelled together.

"Oh" Grace said, noticing we were ready to go. She stood up, pulling Jerry with her and made her way to the door. Jack pulled me outside while grabbing the keys. I climbed into the passenger seat with my head down, still a bit embarrassed about what happened before. What is wrong with me? I'm never embarrassed and when did Jack have this much effect on me? He's just a guy. He's just another guy that will leave at some point. He's even a werewolf for gosh sakes! We could never be together; vampires and werewolves don't mix and they never will. It's to dangerous for us even being friends. Are we friends? When did we even become fond of each other? I remember acting nice but when did me being nice to him become really niceness? I'm not nice to people. What is going on with me?

I looked up as we pulled into a super market. A groan came from the other side of the car. I looked over at Jerry as he glared at the grocery store.

"What?" Grace asked.

"I hate grocery shopping" He replied.

"Same here" Came from the driver as he pulled into a parking spot. We jumped out and headed inside. The guys groaned as we grabbed a cart.

"Would rather go skirt shopping?" I replied, pushing the cart down the meat aisle. Grace threw in food as we walked. Jack leaned against the carriage as we pushed it. Jerry sat on the front acting like he was flying.

"Yeah" Came from Jerry as he flailed his hands out in the air. I looked over at Jack.

"Really" He looked at me and chuckled.

"Are skirts the only thing you wear?" He smirked and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, Jack, I am going to strip down in only a skirt and then show you, totally" I said with sarcasm. He put an arm around my waist as I pushed the cart.

"Then I'm in" I chuckled and put my head in my hands as the heat rose to my cheeks and I pushed the carriage with my elbows. I looked up at his smirking face and laughed. "Won't that be a sight to see" I chuckled and hid my face with my hair. "Is Kimberly Crawford blushing? From something I said?" I lifted my hand up without seeing and felt his wrist. I ran my hand up his arm, may or may not have squeezed his muscle and ran across his chest. I hit him hard and heard a deep laugh escape from his mouth. I pushed the carriage again.

After a while of pushing up and down aisles and filling the cart with junk food and dinner, we finally finished and began unloading on the food belt. We paid and began pushing the bagged food to the car. We unpacked and got into the hot car. I fanned myself with my hand as we took off down the street.

"Hot?" I looked over and sighed as I saw a smile form on Jack's face.

"YES!" I groaned and leaned back on the hot fabric of his car. He laughed and I glared at him. I turned in my seat.

"Agreed" He mumbled softly. I smiled at him. Just hearing him say that gave my heart a happy jump. Honestly, I got being called hot before but him saying it just makes me want to grab him and kiss him. What the hell am I thinking?! I don't like him like that. Do I? Even if I did it's not like he did to. It's just instincts… instinctive flirting… a habit…


	15. Spaghetti

Spaghetti

We pulled into the house and began unpacking the car. I walked back out to grab the last bag when I saw Jack had the last five. I shut the trunk and followed besides him into the house. I opened the door for him and let him walk in as if he was carrying a feather. He set the bags down and Grace and Jerry unpacked. Jack sat down at the counter in a stool and smiled at me. He ushered me to come sit and he patted his lap. I rolled my eyes and sat on the stool besides him and leaned on the counter. I looked at him and laughed as he scrunched his nose while glaring at me.

"Well if you won't sit on my lap then," He began. A smooth hand landed on the other side of me and one on my chair. "You'll just have to come closer" My chair screeched across the floor as he pulled me closer. My body jerked as our chairs collided and my body flicked back and pushed gently on Jack's shoulder. I laughed at his flirty actions and smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Would you stop with the looks guys?" I looked back and saw Grace trying to put the cereal in the top shelf. Jerry came up behind her and put it away for her. "And I thought the tension was gone between you too." I giggled and the couple glared at me. I felt a strong squeeze from my side. The hand out lined my tank top that had ridden up and went to my leg. It massaged my leg and drew swirls on my thigh. I looked over at him as he quickly but hotly licked his lips. I grabbed his hand tightly and pushed it off my body. It came right back, of course, so this time I kept a hold of it. I glared at him but a smile snaked its way onto his lips. He intertwined our fingers and swung them once under the table. He kept a smile on his face.

"Jack" I said threw my teeth.

"Yes" I glared at him. He responded with a smile and a happy swing of our hands.

"Not to interrupt" I looked over at Grace to her waving her hands, gesturing to us, "but I'm super hungry."

"Why don't I make spaghetti?" Everyone nodded and I stood up, ripping my hand from Jack's grip. I heard a fake… was it fake… yeah it was fake… pout slip his lips. The guys went to the living room to watch, whatever they watch. I slipped the noodles into the boiling water **(Okay I have no idea how to cook spaghetti so stick with me) **I went to put the top on when I felt hands hug me from behind. Hot breathe hit my cheek and his husky voice sounded in my ear.

"How's it coming?" His hands ran up and down my sides. I put the top on the pan and turned to face him.

"Good" I replied. He took a step away from the boiling water and brought me with him. He smiled down at me as I looked up at him.

"Good because I am hungry." I chuckled as he gave me a dirty look. "I don't know what I would eat if it wasn't ready."

"Well it's not ready yet." He smirked at me. I heard a loud sizzle come from behind me and spun quickly.

"SPAHGETTI" I yelled as Jack put out four plates. We all dug in and sat at the counter table eating. While spinning my fork I felt a warm ball hit my temple, stick to my face then fall to the table. I looked over and glared at Jack who sat with a fork in his hand laughing. I grabbed his napkin and wiped it off. I glared at the three that broke into laughter. I dripped my finger in my spaghetti and trailed it across Grace's face, who sat across from me. She gasped and glared at me. She flicked some a Jerry who flicked some at the both of us. Grace threw a handful at me so I threw one back.

"GUYS" We stopped and looked at spaghetti free Jack. "A food fight, really" We nodded and broke into laughter. I grabbed a handful of noodles and sauce and smiled at Jack.

"Jack" He looked at me as I put my spaghetti free hand on his shoulder and held him still. I poured the spaghetti on his hair and he growled at me. I stood up and took a step back defensively holding up my arms. He got up on the sauce covered floor and went to tackle me when he ended up slipping and falling on me. I laughed as he pushed my noodle filled hair out of my face. He grabbed a noodle that hung on my face and flicked it away with disgusted look. He held himself up with his elbows and knee. I tried to push him off but my laughing fits weaken me and the boy was like two hundred pounds of muscles! He laughed at my struggles and tried standing us both up but fails. I ended up falling on him and banging my head on his chest. I laid there laughing and could feel his breathing flicker as he laughed. I looked at him and tried to get up but slipped and felt strong hands grip mine, catching me.

"Watch out" I chuckled and tried to push with my feet while holding onto the ground but slipped every time.

"How are we going to get up?" I complained, looking up at him as I hovered over his chest. He shrugged.

"We don't" I glared at him and tried to stand up but just got closer to his face. He laughed and held my waist as I struggled.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He thought for a bit and nodded, smiling. I gave him a fake laugh and he frowned. I crawled off of Jack and tried crawling to clean floor when a strong grip came to my ankle. I looked and saw Jack smiling at me. I ripped my foot away from him and stood up carefully. I watched Jack pull himself up with the chairs and counter and finally land on him feet.

"I need to shower!" He commented, looking at him sauce covered shorts and noodle shirt. I laughed and replied.

"Me too" He looked up and smirked at me. I went silent as his slide with a push and was next to me. He wrapped his arms around me without breaking contact.

"Let's take one together" He wiggled his eyebrows, jokingly. I laughed and pushed his away before walking up stairs. I picked most noodles off my body and turned the hot water on. "Are you sure you don't want to save water and take one together?" Jack yelled from behind the closed bathroom door. "I'll be here" I got into the hot shower and began to wash myself. Once finished I got out and put the towel around my soaking but clean went hair. I looked around and groaned. I forgot a change of clothes. I opened the door to only stick my head out and hide my body from the outside. I looked around to see Jack nowhere. I sighed, about to quickly run out when I heard a deep voice from my left. "Hey" I jumped and looked over at the corner I swore was empty. He must have washed his hair in the sink because it was rather damp. He still wore his sauce covered shorts but stood leaning against the wall shirtless, armed crossed. I took quickly glances at him six-pack and smiled. "We're going night swimming" He said turning to look at me while still leaning against the wall.

"Can you get me a bathing suit from the first shelf?" I made a puppy dog face and he rolled his eyes but walked over to it anyways. I watched him look through it and smirk as he grabbed some. He walked over to me and handed them over. "Jack that's my underwear" He looked at the lace material and smirked.

"Even hotter, Put it on" I rolled my eyes and pointed back to the dresser. He groaned and to a shame walk back. He took a few seconds, holding up more underwear and having me deny it. He finally found the bathing suits and walked over to me smirking. I grabbed them out of his hands and shut the door. I looked at them in my hands and laughed. It was a pink bikini with a underwire. It was strapless and had on lost ruffle on the strapless top. The bottoms were plain pink with a dark pink rim. I put them on quickly and dried my hair. I looked down and made sure it looked right and walked out to find a cover up. A whistle came from the door way as I bent down to open the bottom draw. I looked up and saw Jack checking me out. I rolled my eyes and put on some shorts. "You're putting shorts on to walk outside and take them off." I nodded and grabbed a towel and walked back him and downstairs.


	16. The hot tubs getting heated

The hot tubs getting heated

When I was outside I saw Grace tanning and sat down in a chair next to her. She looked at me and smiled. I slide my shorts off.

"Where's Jerry?" I asked.

"Changing" I nodded and laid back down. The screen door opened and closed a huge splash came, splashing our legs. I looked up and saw a Latino head pop up in the deep end. Jack stood looking at us, laughing. "You think this is funny Jack?" He nodded and laughed harder. I stood up quickly and sped up next to him. He looked at me startled and backed away, closer to the pool. I walked with him and smirked as he stood at the edge of the pool.

"Kim" He said, trying to reason with me. I smirked and pushed him into the water. As I waited to watch him fall, his arms reached up and pulled me with him. I fell into the water quick. I fell on chest as we almost touched the bottom of the pool. I opened my eyes to see Jack looking back at me. We locked eyes as we floated back to the top. We took a deep breath and held onto each other to hold up. I hit his chest and he glared at me.

"Jack!" I complained.

"You're the one that pushed me!" I rolled my eyes and held onto his shoulder.

"You didn't have to pull me with you!" I reasoned. He glared at me and threw me up in the air. I laughed as I fell back into his arms. I held my breath and dunked under. I grabbed Jack's ankles and pulled with all my might. He came down and came face to face with me. He smiled as we floated up.

"Your eyes turn blue underwater" I was taken back. I didn't know that. He held me up as I kicked my legs. "Do they like turn different colors in different emotions or settings?" I shrugged and nodded. I shivered and he looked at me. "Want to go in the hot tub?" He asked.

"You read my mind." He laughed and swam to the closeted side. I swam to the ladder. I climbed up and came face to face with Grace and I's chair. My chair was empty but Grace's was filled with a familiar brunette and wet Latino connecting faces. I chuckled and followed Jack to the hot tub. I stepped in and sighed as the heat rolled over my body. I sat in one of the jet chairs and Jack sat in the other. He seemed so relaxed, peaceful. The tips of his hair were in the water as he leaned his head back. He looked up at me, as if he sensed me watching, and smiled. He leaned across the center and picked me up without a struggle. He set me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He laid his head on the crook of my neck. I looked at his facials, his perfectly defined cheek bones, his moles, and my favorite his perfect heart shaped lips. He looked so happy, but still relaxed. I looked around to make sure Jerry and Grace weren't watching when I noticed they weren't even outside anymore. I hope they didn't see anything when they went in. I looked back at Jack to see him staring at me. I bite my lip and he smirked. He quickly licked his top lip which made me shiver. "Stop that" I said.

"Stop what?" He smiled and did it again seconds later. I bite my lip.

"THAT" I called out, pointing. I bit my lip more.

"Then you stop that" He complained. I gave him a confused look. "The sexy lip thing" I smirked and did it again. He noticed it and licked his lips. I chuckled and tilted my head more in his face as I bite my lip. He licked his lips slowly, leaning his forehead against mine. I felt the steam from the hot tub rise between us but I don't dare look away. We stared intently at each other. I ran my hands up his bare chest and over his defined shoulder. I tugged on his hair and a growl escaped his lips. "Kimmy" I growled at the nickname and he smirked. He licked his lip some more time and I couldn't take it. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips on his. He moaned into kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. He bit my lip making him win. He explored my mouth roughly and I loved every bit of it. I hugged his neck and pulled his closer as I put both legs on either side of him. He kissed the corner of my lip and down my jaw.

"Jack" I whispered. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. I grabbed him to look at me and sighed. "What are we doing?" He sighed and looked around. I lifted up his chin and shrugged. "Oh, what the hell!" I grabbed him and leaned back as he kissed me… hard. My hair fell into the steaming water as he kept his lips locked to mine. He lifted us up and laid me down on the jet lounger. He leaned over me without breaking the kiss. He began to kissed down my jaw again and then nibbled on my ear. I wrapped my legs around Jack's waist and pulled myself closer to him. That's when I heard it, the one thing I didn't want to hear while Jack and I are in this state, a voice. I pushed Jack off and he flicked to the other side of the hot tub.

"Kim, Jack we have to make dinner." Grace asked. He nodded and winked at me before he climbed out. I followed him and dried myself off. "Kim?" I heard Grace's voice as I walked upstairs to change.

"I'm going to change for dinner" I walked up stairs when a hand gripped my elbow.

"Kim?" I turned to face Grace and her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. She pulled me into her and Jerry's room and pulled out a round hand held mirror.

"You didn't?" She said, sounding disappointed. I was shocked and a bit confused. Did she see us? What is she talking about? How did she know?!

"Do what?" I asked, innocently. She held up the mirror and held it in front of me.

"See?" I rolled my eyes at her actions. I saw the room and everything behind me but not me.

"NO I DON'T SEE" She lowered the mirror and sighed. I crossed my arms and laughed. She looked at me and glared.

"Well your bottom lip is puffy as if someone was biting and sucking on it minutes ago." I gasped and shut the door quickly.

"Grace, it meant nothing! It was just a kiss" I tried to convince her. She shook her head and sat at the foot of her bed.

"That's not a kiss. That is a make out." I sighed and sat beside her. "Have you been hooking up this whole time?"

"NO" I said, convincingly. I got pretty good at lying. "That was a onetime thing! We don't have feelings for each other at all" I tried to sound proud but it came out sad. She rubbed my back as I put my head in my hands.

"I knew you had strong feelings for him but you know how many things wrong with you two dating. I'm sorry Kim" She whispered. I looked up and took a deep breathe.

"I can get over this" I assured.

"Who are you trying to convince?" She asked, looking at me willingly.

"He's just a guy, just another fish to throw back into the sea." I nodded to myself.

"Or eat" I looked at her in disbelief. "I have you ever thought of settle with someone when this Jack phases passes?" I sighed. I knew the question would come someday. I knew I couldn't get around it this time.

"I would have to watch him die, watch him get old and leave me." She patted my back. "The guy I would live with forever would end"

"But what happens when you find love?" I looked at her crazily.

"Love?" I laughed. "There is no love for vampires" She laughed and shook her head.

"There is love for everyone." She stood up and went to walk out. "Who knows, maybe this Jack thing won't blow over and it turns out to be love" I laughed and shook my head.

"You know that can't happen! He's him and I'm me. It just won't work" She smirked and held onto the door handle.

"It doesn't matter who you are, if you're meant to be." With that she left. I got up and walked to my room. Jack lay on the bed, sleeping. He lay facing the bathroom so I changed behind his back. I was finding the bottom of the dress when Jack started to wake up. I ran to him in my underwear and put my hand over his eyes.

"Kim?" He said, sleepy.

"If you peck I will scoop out your eyes." He shuttered and a smirk grew on his face. I quickly put the dress on and brushed my hair. "You can open your eyes" He opened them and checked me out with a big grin on his face. "I'm going down to make dinner"

"By the way, nice underwear" I tackled him as he laid on the bed. I went to punch him but he grabbed my fist. "I didn't see them but I wish I did" I glared at him and gave him a fake laugh. I got off and walked down stairs.


	17. Walks and Boys

Walks and boys

I washed my face to wake me up and heard Kim's footsteps coming up the stairs. She was quiet this morning. She hadn't cuddled back while sleeping and she got up early and got ready and headed downstairs. I pecked out the bathroom door and saw her fixing the messy bed. I smirked and sneaked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin in the crook in her neck.

"Jack" She giggled. She leaned across the bed and tucked the last piece. As she went to stand straight, I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me. "Jerry and Grace left to spend the day together" She confirmed. I smiled and held her waist.

"Does that mean we get to spend the day together?" I asked, resting my head on hers. She gulped and nodded slowly. I went to kiss her when she put a hand on my chest and cleared her thought.

"So I was thinking we could go to the park?" She said, smiling fake at me. She pushed away from me and nodded.

We walked in a silence as the sunburned down on us and the birds chirped in perfect harmony. Kim insisted on walking instead of taking the car because 'it won't feel right'. I looked over at Kim. She was walking with her head straight but her eyes wandered to different views. The slight wind had blown her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. She had a step in her walk and her lips slightly curved up. She looked so beautiful. I walked closer to her hand grabbed her hand. I slithered my fingers between her small delicate ones. She turned her head at me, startled but relaxed.

We reached the park hand in hand and walked along the stone path. We pasted an elder couple sitting on the bench. There were crowds of kids our age as we past. One guy with bright blonde hair and a baby doll face checked Kim out with a perverted smile. He nudges his friend, who didn't look interested but the guy kept his eyes locked to Kim. I pulled Kim in, letting go of her hand, and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. He looked at me disgusted. He looked like the kind of guy that wouldn't care if he stole your girl but he still watched us carefully. I looked down at Kim and say her looking up at me. I nuzzled my nose into her temple and she giggled playfully. I took a glance up and saw the guy flick his hair with his hand and strut over to us. He cut off the path and stood in front of us. I couldn't see Kim's face but by how relaxed she was, I was a bit scared she would like him.

"I'm Ricky," He flipped his hair and brushed it. "Ricky Weaver" He winked and smirked at me slightly. Kim's arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm Kim," She said, leaning in partly away from my arm to him. He leaned in closer as she signaled him too. "And I don't give a fuck" She leaned back and cuddled into my chest.

"Do you know who I am?" Kim shrugged and you could see Ricky was about to burst. "I'm Ricky fucking Weaver, internet sensation." I knew after that things weren't going to go well. Ricky was about to pounce on her. She stepped away from me and patted my chest without breaking contact with Ricky. She walked over to him and stood in front. "Finally you've come to your senses!" I rolled my eyes and tried to distract myself.

"Ricky" Kim said softly. She reached for his hand and you could see his ego grow. She grabbed his wrist roughly and twisted it. He leaned over in a release of pain. "You're an asshole. You think you're so cool but really you're a prick." A crowded started to form as Kim twisted harder. "Do you even care about anything else?"

"Ow, of course!" He replied.

"Really, because it seems to me you don't. You walked up to me and started flirting when it was clearly seen that I was under someone else's arm." I smirked as people looked at me.

"I didn't know you were dating!" Ricky said between cries of pain. She let go and he collapsed, rubbing his wrist and giving glares at the people with cameras. A girl, in a short black skirt and a top that showed her stomach, bent down next to Ricky. "Oh, hey Amanda" He said, nervously. She looked enraged and punched him right in the jaw.

"I'm done with your shit, Ricky" She yelled, stomping away. Kim turned and looked at me as the crowd began to disperse.

"Kim," Ricky spat, standing up. I stood protectively next to Kim. "I hope you die and go to hell!" He yelled. Kim chuckled. I looked at her and she flinched forward. He stumbled and took off running. Kim turned around and jumped into my arms. I laughed and spun her around. I could hear her giggle run through my ear as I set her down on her feet. I looked down at her and our eyes locked. I looked down at her lips for a split second. I grabbed her face lightly and connected our lips. We moved and perfect harmony and it felt as if we were in our own world. Sadly, we weren't and Kim must have realized that when I like her lip because she pulled away, grabbed my hand, and began walking down the path again. I smiled to myself and walked with a little jump in my step.

We made our way to an empty hidden bridge behind the trees. Kim ran and sat down on the bridge's rail. It was a long drop but Kim didn't seem to care because she smiled as I walked over to her. I stood between her legs and hugged her waist. She looked around smiling and free. She leaned back and acted like she was floating on a cloud. I giggled but kept a hold on her waist. She found somehow to wiggle out of my grip and feel backwards off the bridge.

"KIM" I yelled looking down at the water below for a splash. There was no splash, no sign of falling at all. I looked up and came face to face with a green eyed flying black thing. I was startled, falling back to the other side of the bridge until I realized it was Kim in bat form.

"Calm down, Jack" She said in a high voice. She changed back to human, weirdly wearing all of her clothes from before. "I'm fine" She said, rubbing my arm.

"You scared me" I told her. She wrapped my arms around my torso and hugged me. I hugged back and she looked up to me, still holding my waist.

"How can I make it up to you?" She asked, innocently. I smirked and pulled her up, around my waist. I held her up as she grabbed my neck. She didn't wait to push her lips against mine and kiss me passionately. I held her as close to me as possible and rubbed my sides. She held my face as she deepened the kiss. I walked off the bridge, with our lips still connected, and leaned her against a tree. We let go for air and breathed heavy as we stared at each other. "Did I make it up to you?" She asked, innocently. I smirked and pushed her more against the tree roughly. I smashed my lips back on hers and a moaned escaped her lips and into the kiss.

"Not at all" I said as I pulled away. She smiled and grabbed my hair roughly. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and turned us over. She slides me down the trunk of the tree and startled my waist as we hit the ground. She connected our lips again as I held her pressed against my chest. Her hands ran up and down my chest and found their way under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head.

I felt the hot air hit my chest and her cold fingers run across my chest. I played with her waist and slipped my finger on her hot skin between her tight top and her shorts. I slide it up to a respectful spot, as we were still in the middle of the park. I ran my huge hands over her hot stomach and pulled her roughly back to her chest and stomach pressed against my bare torso.

I bit down on her lip and she moaned, giving the chance to push my tongue into her mouth. She melted in my hands as I travel my tongue around her mouth. She massaged my tongue with hers.

I try not to think about the fact that to her this means nothing to her but it just keeps coming back to mind. I pull my tongue out of her mouth and pulled away from her lips. I sighed. Her eyes flicked opened and looked at me confused.

"You okay, Jack?" She asked, rubbing my bare arm. I scratched my back nervously and looked around. "Oh" I heard her say as she got off my lap and fixed her shirt. She stood up and walked back to the bridge. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, quickly. I walked over to her to see her leaning against the railing and looking over it. She fumed with her fingers. I sat on the rail besides her and faced her.

"I'm sorry, Kim, it's just hard to…" I trailed off scared I would admit my feelings. She sighed and looked at me.

"…kiss someone with feelings, I understand." I sighed this time. Of course she would understand. She just explained how she was feeling.

"You may be able to handle it but I can't" I said, itching the back of my neck. She turned to me suddenly and pulled me off the rail and onto my feet.

"Jack, It's not like that" I nodded for her to go on as I was interested but that's when in the distance we could hear barking and Kim flinched, jumping into my arms. I chuckled and pulled her out of the park. We began walking back to house as I tried to think of ways to get her to continue with what she was saying. She kind of just walked besides me, staring at the ground.

"Kim?" She looked up at me. "What were you saying before?" She looked at the ground and bit her lip. She looked back up at me and sighed.

"It's…" She began. "What was I trying to say? I'm sorry I don't remember." I could tell she was lying. "Must not have been important" She shrugged.

"Yeah, not important" I grinded through my teeth. I unlocked the door and let her step in first. She giggled and walked in front of me. She jumped on the couch and sighed. I chuckled and went to jump next to her when my angle back fired and landed right on her. She laughed and pushed me off but I held her and she flipped on me.

"Jack" She whined. I held in a chuckle. "I'm bored" I smirked and threw her onto the couch. I pinned her under me and smirked. I ran my hands up and down her sided. "What are you trying to do?" She asked. I grabbed both her hands and held it with one of mine. I tilted her head and leaned down. "Jack" She moaned as my breath hit her neck.

"I haven't even done anything" I smirked. She looked at me and a smirk went across her lips.

"You're just so hot" She moaned and tried to rip her hands from my grip but I held her steady.

"I know" She tried to glared at me but I began kissing her neck. I must be confusing her so much. First, I push her off of me at the park and now I'm pinning her down. She is so going to ask me about that later. I nibbled on her ear and licked it. I kissed softly up her jaw and whimper slipped her lips. She tried to squirm out of my grip more but I held her tighter. I kissed the corner of her lip and she tried turning her head do I would kiss her lips. "Does Kimmy want me to kiss her?" I said in a baby voice. Her eyes flicked open and she glared.

"It's not Kimmy. It's -!" I cut her off with my lips. She moaned into them but kissed back. I let go of her hands, which immediately went around my neck, and pulled her so that she had her back against the couch and I was startling her waist. I pulled away and smirked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"It's Kimmy" I said. She groaned and grabbed my hair roughly, smashing her lips on mine. "Kimmy, does want to kiss me" I chuckled, kissing her soft addictive lips. "I don't blame you. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss this?" She laughed and kissed down my neck. "Nope, Kimmy, I'm in charge" I grabbed her face and pulled it away from my neck.

"You really have to stop calling me, Kimmy." She complained.

"While I'm in charge I can" She smirked and flipped us over.

"What if I want to be in charge?" She puffed out her lips. I shook my head and flipped us over so I was on top.

"I think its best that I'm in charge so you don't get carried away." She rolled her eyes and flipped us over. I fell with my back on the ground. It didn't hurt but I groaned to make Kim feel sad, which she didn't.

"I should be in charge, unless you can't handle me?" I smirked and flipped us on the carpet.

"Kimmy, you just flipped us onto the ground. I think I should be in charge." She rolled her eyes and tried to flip us over but I held steady. She groaned in frustration. "See, I'm in charge" She squirmed out from under me and whipped herself off.

"Maybe neither of us is in charge" She turned and stashed away. She shook her hips as she walked away. I stood up and ran behind her. I grabbed her waist from behind and placed my head in her shoulder.

"You're not getting away that easily." I said, smirking. I spun her around and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"You got away at the park, that easily." I sighed and she smirked at me.

"This is different, Kimmy, that was in public. This is alone!" She rolled her eyes and I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"It wasn't getting that out of hand" She commented.

"You mean you were getting out of hand" She glared at me but put her hands around my neck. I pushed her up more against the wall and connected our lips. "So it's settled, I'm in charge" She chuckled and ran her hands through my hair. I licked her lip but she won't let my tongue in. I let go of her hips, which stayed around me, and held her face to deepen the kiss. I bit her lip and she gasped. I took the chance to stick my tongue in her mouth and explored it. She moaned and massaged my tongue with hers. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked at me. She jumped down, pulled my face down to her height and suddenly a firm hand squeezed my ass. I gasped surprised and she stuck her tongue deep in my mouth. I growled and could feel her smirk on my lips. "What was that?" I asked, pulling away.

"My tongue was getting bored in my mouth so I put it in yours." We smirked and was about to kiss again when a ring came from Kim. She took it out of her pocket and held it to her ear. "Grace is on her way home" I nodded. She slides the phone back into her pocket. Kim and I stood close still, our nose almost touching. She looked up at me. I pulled her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked shocked at my sudden urge to be closer to her but didn't squirm away. My hands ran up and down her sides but our eyes never lost contact.

"Did she say how long she would take?" I asked, smirking.

"N-no" She stuttered. How can she go from sticking her tongue down my throat, which was probably the sexiest thing way a girl has ever done that, to stuttering at my touch? I must affect her a lot more than I think. Damn, that's sexy as hell. It makes me want to just throw her on the couch and… whoa, she doesn't feel the same way remember? Wait, why would she stutter if she didn't have feelings for me? Holy mix emotions! I decided to tease her.

"Good then I have time to…" I pushed her roughly against the wall and she shivered as I held her. Suddenly I dropped her, making her land on her feet, and turned. "make dinner" I slowly walked to the kitchen, not even turning around to see her shocked face.

"J-Jack?" I turned as I was getting to the kitchen door. As I turned I saw Kim beginning to run to me with a smirk. She tacked me, falling on top of me and smashing her lips onto mine. The door hit the wall but Kim didn't take her eyes off of me. "You can't do that to a girl" She whispered, kissing me lightly then standing up. "So what's for dinner?" Kim asked, sitting at a stool. She put her elbows on the counter and leaned on her hands, staring at me. Her lips were puffy, I must be good at kissing then, and her eyes sparkled with passion as she watched me walk to the cabinet.

"Tacos?" I asked. She shook her head and I put it back in the cabinet. I walked to the fridge and looked around. "I can make pork?" I looked at her and she smiled wide and nodded.

"WE'RE HOME" Yelled a familiar perky brunette.


	18. Dinner

Dinner

I walked in and announced my arrival. I threw my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jack was cooking and Kim sat at the stool, watching him. She had a unfamiliar twinkle in her eye that I have never seen before, and to be honest it was freaking me out. I sat across from her.

"Kim, stop your freaking me out!" I said. She looked at me confused. I put my elbows on the table, put hy head in my hands, batted my eyes, and did a romantic sigh, mocking her.

"I've seen that look!" She called out.

"Yeah, in the mirror" I replied, trying to get a good comeback on her but she glared at me. "Oh" I looked down sadly remembering she can't see herself in the mirror.

"No, Grace, I've seen it on you!" She got back in the position but held her hand up and waved slowly. "Hey, Jerry" She said, in a high pitched voice. I glared and felt soft arms go around my waist. "Jerry" Kim said in her normal voice. "Doesn't Grace do this?" She went back in late position quickly.

"I have seen that look before but not on Grace" He said.

"On Kim right?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head.

"It wasn't as girly though" He said, sliding into the seat beside me. "It's like this" He widened hit eyes and did a sort of half sorrow face half love face.

"On who?" Kim asked, interested. He leaned it us and pointed in the direction of the busy cook. Kim and I broke into laughter.

"That's not even the best part" We looked at him confused and he smirked. "It was towards Kim" We looked at her bright cheeks and she stood up quickly, making the stool slide against the floor. Jack turned and looked at her confused.

"I have to take care of a few stuff" She stuttered before running out the back door. The guys looked at me for answers, Jack more confused than anyone.

"Probably thirsty" I shrugged. Jack went back to cooking when I heard a chuckle from him. "What" I asked confused. He turned and chuckled more.

"Nothing" I looked at him suspiciously but he went back to cooking.

A half an hour later, when Jack was cutting the finished food there was a huge gust of wind and a groan. I looked down to see Kim standing up slowly.

"I'm back!" She called out, throwing her hands in the air. We laughed and she pulled into a stool.

"Kim" She looked at me I pointed to the corner of her lip and she quickly licked it. "Ew" I said. I should be used to it but picture someone's blood on the corner of your friend's mouth, gross.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Jerry asked. Kim shrugged and grabbed plate out of the stack. Jerry and I followed and Kim pushed the last one to Jack's seat beside her. Jack placed the cut meat in the middle of the table. Kim grabbed a piece and I followed. Jack sat down and grabbed a piece, as did Jerry. We ate in silence until Jerry cut through it. "So, what'd you guys do while we were gone?" He looked at the two and so did I. Kim have a goofy smile on her face while Jack kind of stared off into space. Kim looked down at her plate and Jack brought another piece of meat to his mouth.

"We went to the park." She said, bringing the fork to her mouth and slipping the food in.

"And what did you do at the park?" I asked, smirking at her. She looked up and swallowed.

"What did you guys do all day?" She asked, looking at Jerry. I kept my on Kim's suspicious behavior.

"We walked around the mall" Jerry replied. I smiled, remembering the funny things Jerry did and the romantic ones he tried to do.

"Did you get anything?" Kim asked.

"Nope, but it was fun." I told her. "We ate at the food court and I made Jerry try on all these outfits" Jerry hid his face and I knew he was blushing so I held his hand and leaned on his shoulder and giggled.

"That's sounds nice" Jack said, eating again. I rolled my eyes as the room got quiet again.

Kim stood up minutes later and put her dish in the sink.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas" She told us, pointing upstairs. We nodded and I listened as her door closed. I turned to Jack with a smirk.

"So, Jack, Kim wasn't rude to you today, was she?" I asked. He stood up and dropped his plate in the sink. He turned and leaned against the counter.

"No" He said. I turned and dropped my plate in the sink and so did Jerry.

"So you two were like… hanging out together?" He nodded and I smirked, leaning in closer to him. "Alone" He noticed my eyebrows going up and down and my smirk.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked. I smirked and sat back down, turning to face him and Jerry, who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Jack, are you hiding something?" I asked, innocently. Jerry looked from me to him and gasped.

"You are!" He yelled. I shed him and he sat back down. "Jack, tell me!"

"Come one, Jack. Tell us. What are you hiding?" Jack looked at me then Jerry's confused face and sighed, looking to the ground.

"Does it have to do with Kim?" Jerry asked, wanting to know. I smirked and watched as Jack awkwardly played with his feet.

"It's nothing" He whispered.

"If it has to do with Kim, it's NOT nothing" I crossed my arms and he slowly lifted his face to look at me. He had a weird mixture of embarrassment, regret, and love.

"Dude, you don't?!" Jerry began laughing and I looked at him confused. He began cracking up.

"Jerry" Jack said, somehow not confused as I was. My idiot boyfriend kept laughing his ass off. "JERRY" Jerry stopped and looked at him, frightened. After seconds of silence he laughed again.

"You love her!" I looked at him shocked and he sighed, looking down again.

"You love her?" He looked up at me quickly. He held a shocked face and seemed to forget I was there. "Do you?"

"Yeah…" I smiled wide. "But I know she doesn't feel the same way…" I broke into laughter. He looked at me confused and a bit weird out.

"So what were you two actually doing today?" I asked, smirking. Jerry looked at me confused; Jack must have not told him.

"We went to the park." A voice said behind me. Jack looked up scared and I saw Kim coming down the stairs. "We seriously went to the park" She said, eyeing me. She rolled her eyes. The boys looked confused; Jack still doesn't know I know and Jerry doesn't know anything. That doesn't matter to me right now, right I want to know if she heard us. "So what do you guys want to do?" She asked. We shrugged and I saw Jack eyeing her suspiciously.

"Bonfire?" I asked. They nodded.


	19. Fire under the stars

Fire under the stars

We went outside to decide a spot. We decided on a spot in the sand with logs surrounding it. The guys went in to get blankets and food, leaving Grace and I outside. When the screen door shut, I began screeching and rolling in the sand. I looked at Grace's confused look and stood up. I began whipping the sand off me when the boys came out and Jack bent down to start the fire after he set the blankets on the log. Grace watched me suspiciously and I knew I had the goofiest smile. 'He loves me' I mouthed, pointing and making hand signs. She gasped and Jack looked at her confused and she smiled. He looked back at the fire, trying to start it. 'You heard' I gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look like please I have bat ears. Why does everyone forget I'm a vampire? 'Do you love him back?' She mouthed. Jerry looked at me confused as I whipped more sand off.

"Why are you covered in sand?" Jack asked, finally starting the fire.

"I slipped" He chuckled and laid the blanket on the log and sat on it, patting the spot next to him. I giggled, sitting down. I shivered as the sun started to set and the stars started to appear. A warm blanket hooked around my shoulder and I grabbed the end. I smiled up at Jack and pulled the other end round him. I scooted closer so we could use it all and he put his arm around me. I looked at the fire and could see Grace staring at me.

'Do you?' She mouthed. I laughed in my head at her curiousness. I rolled my eyes and she cuddled into Jerry happily.

"Such a pretty view" I whispered, looking at the water hitting the night sky.

"Yeah" Said a husky voice in my ear. I looked at him, seeing him staring at me and smiled. I snuggled into his shoulder as he tightened his grip on me.

"Romantic" I said, looking at our surroundings. The stars shined bright in the pitch dark. The moon's shadow glowed in the water, and besides the glistening stars, our lite fire felt like the only light.

"Love birds seem to think so." He whispered, chuckling. I looked threw the fire and saw the two kissing, sharing a blanket. I looked up at Jack he looked down on me and smiled, softly. Our eyes locked together until I broke it to glance at him lips. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so our noses touched I kept our eyes locked and leaning in. Our lips softly touched with passion and He deepened it by leaning more down on me. We pulled away and he smiled. He looked up at the sky and howled. I chuckled and heard groan from the other end of the fire.

"Jack!" Jerry yelled. I chuckled and leaned my head on Jack's arm. He pulled me close and chuckled down at me. I blushed, and turned my face away from him, away from his defined cheek bones and adorable moles.

He smiled and held me as we watched the fire. I felt Jack move and looked up at him to see him reaching to the other side of him. He pulled out a brown bar and I smiled. He opened it and took off a piece. He held it in front of my mouth and I opened. He out it on tongue and I licked his finger as I shut my mouth to eat it. I laid my head on his legs, looking up at him and held the blanket over me. He smiled down at me and drops another piece in my mouth.

"Mm" I said, eating it. He chuckled and at one himself. He licked his lips, making my body tingle, and bites my lip. He looked down at me and smirked. He licked his lips slowly as he hovered over me, slowly inching closer to me. "Jack" I groaned, shutting my eyes to just have them flick back open. He smiled and sat back up.

As we ate all the chocolate and were currently watching the fire, I felt my eyes fall. I felt myself being lifted up my head resting on a comfy shoulder. My eyes flicked open to see Jack's watching his step. He was walking up the stairs, carrying me bridal, and I felt my eyes falling again but kept the open to watch him push our door open. I shut my eyes as my back was placed on the cool sheet and a warm blanket placed over me.

"Is she asleep?" I heard a female voice.

"Yeah" A soft voice answered back.

"We're going to bed. Goodnight, lover boy." I smiled under the blanket at her new nickname for him and heard the rustling of fabric. It stops moments later and a heavy object sat down on the other side of the bed, making me roll closer to him. The covers ruffled and a strong arm pulled me in tighter. A light kiss was placed on my forehead.

"I love you, Kim" He whispered as low as possible but I could still hear it and my insides were screaming for me to jump up and down. My heart said, grab him and kiss him but my brain said wait till morning, in case you're dreaming. I lie in his arms and fall asleep.

**I know that's REALLY short but I promise the next one will be long! **


	20. The Last Day

The Last Day

It was last day, technically. It was our last full day and when we wake up we will be on the road back to school. We all decided to go to the amusement park.

When we entered the amusement park, Jerry immediately ran to the corn dog stand. Grace rolled her eyes, turned to us, winked, and ran after him. I looked down at Kim, whose face was filled with joy as she looked around. I put my arm around her shoulder and could have sworn I heard her giggle. I gestured to the park as I talked.

"Where to first, Kimberly?" I could feel her glare on me and looked at her with a smile.

"My name's Kim" She clarified.

"I know" I whispered in her ear and watched her glare slowly turn to a smile. She looked around and pointed. I followed her hand, while having to lean in front of her to get a better view, and saw she was pointing to the park side, with the rides. I smelt her vanilla and smiled.

"Jack?" I looked at her from the side. She slipped out of my arms, which made me sad. She smiled at my pot face and ran her hand from my wrist to my hand and in between my fingers. I smiled at her until I felt a huge yank and tumbled forward, holding my balance. "Let's go" She yelled, pulling me. I followed and she pulled me all the way to the first rollercoaster. We stepped in the cart as the beam was lowered onto us, Kim squeezed my hand. I looked at her and saw her bit scared.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She flinched but softened when she knew it was me.

"Just a bit scared" She admitted. I chuckled and scouted closer to her. She didn't relax but she did try to come closer to me. "Its heights" She whispered.

"Kim, you free fell off a bridge." She looked at me and shook her hair.

"I was free falling. I can't change into a bat here!" She tensed up and began to shake. I squeezed her hand gently.

"I have you." She looked at me terrified. I let go of her hand and held her waist. The ride started to go and Kim stayed stiff as we went up the first hill. "Kim?" She held her eyes on the ground. I grabbed her chin with my fingers and made her look at me. "Just look at me when you're scare." She nodded and kept our eyes locked. The cart stopped at the top and took down the hill. Kim's scared face pulled into a smile and she waved her hands up in the air and screamed with joy. I followed suit but kept one arm around her shoulder, in case she was still scared or if something really did happen to her.

We got off and Kim was a ball of energy. She jumped up and down. She pulled me to different rides. After going on every ride, and running into Grace and Jerry. We went on some rides with them but Jerry started puking saying he shouldn't have had that sixth corn dog. Kim and I decided to meet them at the food court in an hour so Kim and I took off to the games.

First we went to a coin toss, which we failed at. We went to different booths when we went to a game, Kim shrieked.

"What?!" I yelled as she screamed. She ran to the counter and pointed at the giant stuffed bear. I chuckled. "Never thought you would be a stuff animal type…" I said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Pwease" She said in a baby voice. I gave in a bought three balls, which I had to knock down blocks. "Win it, Jackie!" She encouraged. I laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm only winning it so you will have someone to sleep with besides me when we get back to school." I winked and she rolled her eyes but let out a chuckle.

"How do you know I won't have someone lying next to me?" She asked, in all seriousness. I raised my eyebrows at her and felt my blood boil. "You never know, Jack, I could get a boyfriend." I grabbed one of the balls and knocked down all three in one throw. Applauses went all around me as the guy grabbed the bear and gave it to Kim. She put it down and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I swung her around and set her on her feet. She smirked at me. "You were jealous" She announced.

"No I wasn't" I told her, shaking my head. She chuckled.

"You so were" She said, smiling. She turned, picked up her stuff animal and grabbed my hand. "No worries, I won't want to sleep in anyone else's arms." She began pulling me towards the food court. I smiled and walked besides her, hand in hand.

We walked into the food court and spotted Jerry and Grace. Jerry looked fine while he scarfed down another corn dog. Grace rolled her eyes as she at some fries. Kim pulled me over to them and we stood in front of them. Jerry licked his lips and smiled at us.

"Are you guys finally to-?" She was interrupted by Kim hissing at her.

"No, Grace" She hissed. She pulled out a chair and sat down. I grabbed a chair from another table and sat between Kim and Jerry.

"Well are you ever going to-?" She cut her off again.

"I will when I do." Kim replied. I looked at the two confused.

"When? When we are back at school! When they stop?" I was more confused than ever. I squeezed Kim's hand.

"What are you talking about?" She turned towards me slowly and smiled. She stood up, letting go of my hand and smiled at us.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She told me. Grace stood up as well.

"I'll come with you" Kim glared at her but they took off, leaving their stuff with us. I turned to Jerry to see him looking just as confused I did.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. He shrugged and finished his corndog. "I think Kim's up to something" I told him. He leaned across the table and looked around.

"And I think Grace knows something." I nodded at him and looked around for them. "How are you and Kim?" He asked curiously.

"You think this has something to do with me?" I asked. He nodded and I thought for a moment. "If it had to do with me, what she had to do?" he shrugged and the seats screech next to us. Kim and Grace sat back down. Grace scooted towards Jerry while Kim stayed where she was. She gave me a shy smile. I grabbed her hand and held it under the table. Blush crept on to her cheeks making my smile go wide. I massaged her hand with my thumb which made her go darker.

"Ready to go?" Grace asked. We nodded and stood up. We swerved through the crowd and made it to the car. I let go of Kim's hand to go to his side of the car. He got in and smiled at Kim. We took off and in no time we were at the beach house. Entering the house we all groaned.

"I'm going to miss this house!" Jerry yelled.

"Yeah, we should probably pack." Grace sighed and walked upstairs. We all split up into or rooms. I jumped on the bed, tired from all the walking. An object went on the side of me and I turned towards it, hoping it was Kim, instead of Kim, sat a big suitcase on the foot of the bed. Kim took out an outfit and set it on the dresser. She packed all her clothes as I watched. She was folding it and turned. She set it in the suit case and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" She said. I got up and grabbed my luggage off the ground. I never real unpacked. It was still full of all the clothes I didn't wear and the ones I threw in. I folded the unfolded ones and zipped it shut. I took out a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt before putting by our door. I looked at Kim who was sitting on her bag, trying to zip it up. I walked over to her, laughing. I pushed down and she zipped it up. She fell on the bed exhausted and cuddled into the sheets. She must have changed because she wore shorts and a plain t-shirt. I grabbed my sweatpants and went in the bathroom. I changed and fixed my hair in the mirror. I walked out and saw Kim looking at me. I smirked and gestured to my bare chest.

"Like it?" She turned her back to me and I smirked. I lifted the sheets and lay down next to her. She turned in my arms and cuddled into my chest.

"I'm going to miss this" She whispered, laying her warm head on my cold chest. I chuckled.

"At least you'll have the stuffed bear." I said, pointing to the giant bear that sat on her luggage.

"It won't be the same" I smiled and pulled her closer. I felt her head tilt as her hair tickled my chest. I looked down into her big brown eyes and smiled. She leaned up and pecked my lips before looking away and cuddling back into spot. I smiled, even though her lips were on mine for literally two seconds, but it was Kim kissing me. I have to enjoy it as I can.

"Feel free to snap into my room whenever you want" I whispered. She giggled and nodded. That's when I knew she was sleeping. This week has been an adventure and with Kim by my side, it was the best ever.


	21. Morning Chaos

Morning Chaos

I slowly lifted my eyes to hear tons of yelling. I could hear the faint yelling but I could also hear breathing. I looked down to see Kim still asleep. I looked at the clock and groaned, we had to be out of the house in an hour. I shock Kim awake, well tried. She ended up kicking me in the rib and rolling back over. I grabbed my shirt and slide it on. I walked out to see what all the commotion was. The couple's door was cracked so I looked in and saw a sleeping cuddled person, rolled up in a ball and the lights in the bathroom on.

"Jerry if you don't get up right now I will pull you down the stairs!" Came girlish screams from the bathroom. The bed tossed and turned with a few groans now and then. "We leave in an hour!"

"Wake me up then" A muffled voice came from the messed of sheets.

"NO, you will wake up now!" Grace stood in the bathroom door, wearing a normal pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Jack, help me" She threw some extra stuff in her luggage and begged. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jerry. I ripped the covers off and pulled him right off the bed. He groaned and stood up shaking his hair around.

"What the hell-." He looked at me and did a double take. "I'll get up now" He said and I smirked.

"Is Kim up?" Grace asked, sitting on her bag and zipping it up. I shook my head and she groaned. She went to stomp out the door when I quickly got in her way.

"I'll get her up" She rolled her eyes but also smirked. She turned and stood her luggage up.

"Whatever you say, lover boy" I chuckled at her new nickname and turned. I walked quietly through our door and saw Kim still lying in bed.

"Wake up, Kimmy" I said, sitting next to her. I was a bit scared because last time I tried to get her up I ended up getting kicked for trying to pick her up. This time, instead, she just groaned. "Come on, Grace isn't in a good mood."

"I HEARD THAT" I rolled my eyes and heard silent chuckles come from the covers. I pulled them down slowly to reveal her scatter blonde hair and closed eyes. A grin was placed upon her lips where I wished mine were.

"Jack" She whispered. Her hands went around my waist and pulled me down. "Stay with me" I smiled and held her. I smirked as an idea came into my head. I pulled her onto my lap and sat up. She stayed cuddled into my shoulder but wrapped her arms around me. I slowly lifted her up and with my other hand, grabbed her luggage. I left mine in hall as I saw Jerry coming up the stairs. I pointed to it and he rolled his eyes but took it anyways. I put the luggage in the trunk and felt Kim's hand run over my plain white shirt and pull on the collar. I looked at her and saw her rubbing her cheek against my shoulder. She started to rub her forehead against my jaw and her hands went around my neck. I held her tightly and opened the passenger door. I placed her down and buckled her in, that was the easy part. The hard part was to get her head comfortable and to slip my hand off her. I moved her body and tilted it so she was facing the driver's seat and leaning her head.

"Ready guys?" I asked as Grace and Jerry walked out and dumped the luggage in the trunk. They hoped in and we all sighed as we left the beach house. I was driving while Grace and Jerry talked loudly about the memories here. I laughed along as Jerry talked about the spaghetti tragedy. I pulled over for gas; we were half way home, and looked over at Kim to find her watching me.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Grace announced. She jumped out and Jerry followed, mumbling something about gummy bears.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Kim as she smiled at me. She was in the same position, her head against the seat but her eyes were wide open. I laughed. "Kim, really what are you doing?" I asked. She bit her lip and I chuckled, remembering the hot tub conversation. I licked my lips and jumped out. After pumping the gas and paying I jumped back in and looked at Kim. She was looking at her phone with a worried look on her face. She looked like she was debating with herself. "Kim?" She looked up and sat up straight. "Is everything okay?" I looked at the phone and she shut it off. She slid it into her pajamas shorts, which she didn't change out of.

"It's nothing" She said, obviously lying.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kim" I told her. She sighed.

"Jack, I swear it's nothing." She smiled at me but I could almost immediately tell it was bogus.

"Kim" She looked at me and I sighed knowing I wouldn't get anything out of her. The back seat opened and I saw Grace and Jerry slide through the mirror.

"So guys," Grace said which sounded suspicious. "Any news?" Kim turned in her seat quickly and glared at her best friend. I turned to see the couple smirking, Grace at Kim and Jerry at me. I looked at him confused and he looked to Kim then I. Kim and I turned back at the same time.

"So let's take off" I nodded and drove out of the gas station. I got a lot of thinking done as we drove back. I thought about Kim and I. Our relationships was so weird; we hated each other one minute and the next we were sweet together. I remember in the pool, she was flirting so I flirted back. I remember Jerry and I's conversation about her flirting. I wonder if I'm just another boy toy for her. I wonder if this was all an act so Grace and Jerry could have their relationship without having to split us up. I wondered if really did mean nothing. Deep down I always thought, or wished, she felt the same for me as I did for her. I thought, maybe, that she was lying on that night where we started our little make out sessions, that maybe it did mean something. I've literally been friends with her for two months but one of them was Jerry's accident and we didn't talk.

Kim seemed to be thinking too, I wonder if it's about me. She focused her eyes on the passing of cars and buildings. My eyes flickered from her to the road. I focused on the road and looked at the familiar trees. I pulled into school and groaned. I certainly didn't want my vacation with Kim to end. I wanted to see her every day I woke up and hold her close to me without getting glared and confused looks from everyone.

We jumped out of the car and grabbed all our stuff. It took a while to get to our room, with all the other people coming back, but after unpacking the phone rang. Jerry jumped on him bed and picked it, happily.

"Hey, Babe" He said right when he picked it up. "Oh, hi Kim." He looked at me confused. "okay… See you at dinner then." He hung up the phone. "That was weird"

"What did she say?" I asked, confused.

"She said hi and kind of stuttered then there was Grace in the background and then she was just like, 'See you at dinner' and hung up." I shrugged.

"Those girls are so hiding something" I told him, sitting on my bed and drinking my soda.

"You don't think Grace wants to break up do you?!" He asked, nervous and scared.

"No, no, no!" I assured sitting up. "This is something with Kim." He nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"What is she's dating someone?" I gave him a confused face and he sat up. "I mean when she was dating Carson and Grace told us she seemed like she didn't want us to know." I was surprised that he remembered that and that he noticed that. I nodded and groaned. "I know you don't want that to be the case but it might." I nodded slowly. "I still can't believe you love her!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"She's so different than other girls. She has a factor about her that is just so hard to explain." He smiled.

"My boy's in love" I chuckled. "WE HAVE TO TELL EDDIE AND MILTON!" She stood up and ran out the door. He began banging on the door across the hall.

"They're with their parents." I tried telling him. To my surprise, the door opened. Eddie and Kelsey stood in front him.

"Guys, Jack, has something he needs to tell you! Come on!" HE ushered Eddie and Kelsey in and Milton followed behind, hand in hand with Julie.

"What is it Jack?" Kelsey asked, as everyone got settled.

"Jerry, I thought we were telling the GUYS!" I'm not being sexist, it's just they might tell Kim. I can't have her knowing and be all different around me, though she already is with her secret. WHAT IS SHE KNOWS?! Ugh, I hope not. Wait, but what would she have to say to us.

"HEY" The girls yelled.

"You guys will tell her!" I complained.

"Tell who?" Julie asked.

"It's Kim, isn't it?" Kelsey said with a smirk.

"I-" I was cut off by Jerry.

"HE LOVES HER!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, have Jack say it!" Kelsey complained. She looked suspicious but I let it slide.

"I'm in love with Kim." Kelsey smiled wide and the boys nodded.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Julie asked eager.

"I don't think I will." I sighed. "I don't think she feels the same way, at all…" The boys sighed. The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. "What?" They held in their breath.

"Oh nothing" Kelsey said.

"What-?" I was cut off.

"Hey! What's up with all this laughing?" Grace walked through the door and jumped on Jerry's bed. "What's going on?"

"Jack was just talking about his _love._" I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Oh, lover boy told his friends" She laughed. I kept looking around and noticed something missing, or someone.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"Can't keep your mind off of her" Grace laughed. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "She's ugh… she's…" She couldn't seem to catch the words. "She's…" Her eyes scattered the room. "At the library!"

"She doesn't read" Julie said, suspicious. Grace scratched her head.

"She's out doing vampire stuff…" She shrugged. I eyed her suspicious as she looked nervous.

"No, she goes after dinner. What are you hiding Grace?" Grace fumbled with her fingers.

"She's at dinner" She admitted.

"Then let's go" I said, going to stand up. Grace put her arm out.

"So eager to see her, huh?" I rolled my eyes and went to leave. "WAIT" I turned to looked at Grace who stood up. "You can't!" I gave her a confused look and eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm going" I announce walking out.

()()()()()()()()()

I sat next to Eddie, shocked. What is going on? What is Grace hiding? Grace grabbed her pockets and pulled out her phone. Punching in the numbers she groaned.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" She groaned. "KIM!" She yelled. "He's coming… so… I don't think he will be happy with you and him… You said the same thing with Jack... Kim, make up your mind!" She looked around at all of us. "Can I tell them…? I can't handle this secret on my own!" She nodded and hung up. "Okay, you can't tell anyone about this" We nodded and she sat down, watching the door.

"Is Kim with someone?" Jerry asked.

"There was this guy that came up to me and her, he was new. She decided to show him around and now they are going to have dinner together, here." My eyes widened.

"How does Jack come into this?" Julie asked.

"If he sees them he will be heart broken." We nodded and sighed. "There is more" I looked up, scared. If Kim dates this guy, that could cut a hole in our group. Either Kim would stop talking to us or Jack. I wouldn't want either of them to leave. Kim was my sister, vampire sister, and Jack he's my boyfriend's role model!

Grace looked around suspiciously. "Kim likes him."

"Likes the new guy?" I tried to clarify. She shook her head.

"Likes Jack, I shouldn't even say likes, loves." Jerry smiled and squealed. "When he told Jerry and me he liked her… she heard." The room was filled with gasps.

"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked.

"She's scared. I push her and she stutters and mess up. That what happened on the phone." She told Jerry. He nodded.

"Now he's totally going to think she's not interested!" I groaned and feel back. I quickly stood up. "We have to get down there" Everyone agreed and I sped off first, with my super speed.

I ran into the café and gasped for air. I had pasted Jack in the hall so I had a little bit till he came. I spotted Kim with a brunette in a baby blue hoodie. He was okay looking but come one Kim. THIS IS JACK! Him compared to Jack is like a kitten and a lion! I ran to her and grabbed her, spinning her to face me.

"Oh, hi Kelsey." She said, surprised and happy. "This is Brett" I glared at the boy and gave him a fake smile.

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"We're just friends" I rolled my eyes.

"You know he likes you and you like him!" She chuckled.

"No, Brett and I am just friend." I looked around and saw Jack coming this way.

"Actually, Kim I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Brett cut in. I sighed and looked at the shocked and sad Jack. He turned and walked out. Kim turned to Brett and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have a guy." He said.

"I have a Jack" I nodded and he walked off.

"Perfect timing!" I groaned as he walked away. Kim looked at me confused.

"What is your deal?!" She asked, annoyed.

"Jack! He heard Brett ask you out!" She looked around. I pointed at the door as the group rushed in. We all decided to eat and that Jack would come back. He never came. Kim told us she would talk to him and left.


	22. Why are you Apologizing?

Why are you apologizing?

I walked through the small hallway and stood in front of the door. I lifted my hand to knock but stopped myself. What was I supposed to say? I looked at the two boys names on the white board. The Jackson was still there but under it, written in pink with familiar hand writing was 'Don't be scared'. I nodded, acting as if this person knew it was me reading it. I went to knock when the door swung open and the gorgeous brunette stood in front of me, an emotionless face stayed as he looked at me.

"Jack" I said, stepping back as he stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He took a quick look at me, gosh why didn't I go to the bathroom before this and wash my face?! I probably look ugly as hell. He turned and began walking away. "Jack why weren't you at dinner?" I asked following him, refusing to leave him alone. HE just grunted in responds. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't accept Brett's date!" I told him, flailing my arms. He turned suddenly and I stood dead in my tracks.

"Why are you apologizing?!" He yelled, obvious a bit mad and confused. I looked around, confused. Why was I apologizing?

"I just… I'm… I…" I was at a loss in words.

"See! I understand okay? I'm just another guy! Congratulations, you finally broke ever guys' heart in school." He yelled, storming into the elevator. He pressed a button angry and the doors began to close. I stuck my hand. "Move your hand" He growled.

"No! Where are you going? We aren't done here?!" I yelled, aggravated and confused.

"I have a date tonight" He said, trying to push the close button but I held my hand there.

"With who?!" I yelled hiding the sound of my heart breaking.

"Does that matter to you?" He asked. I began to breathe heavy, my eyes turning redder.

"I thought we were friends!" I yelled, confusion taking it me as his expression just got angrier. "At the least" I whispered, tilting my head.

"Well you thought wrong" At that, I took my hand out of the elevator door and took a step back. I watched as his face disappeared as the elevator door shut. As I heard the sound of it shut, I screamed as loud as I could. I snapped my fingers and landed on my feet and looked around the dim sky. I began storming past the dorms when my wrist was grabbed. I turned to face the small brunette and Latino.

"Kim, where are you going?" Grace asked. I shook out of her grip and tried to calm my breathing but it was no help. "Did you talk to Jack? Why are you so angry?" She asked.

"I'm out of here" I said, trying turn. Suddenly there were many footsteps and four head bobbed behind the couple.

"What happened?" A brunette asked as she pushed through the two and grabbed my wrist. I watched her as she had one hand around my wrist and one on her back pocket. "Where are you going?" The confused vampire asked.

"I'm leaving! I need to think." I tried to turn but she kept a hand on me. "I loved that boy and this is what I get!" I yelled, gripping my hair and screaming. I searched for my phone and took a hold of it. "I can't do this!" I threw it on the ground. I ripped out of their grip and ran as fast as I could.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Jack's Point of View)

I growled as I jumped into my car. I took a few deep breaths as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I howled and hit the steering wheel. So, I lied. I didn't have a date; I just couldn't talk to her anymore. She broke my heart, something no one has ever done and it hurt like hell. I was just another guy to her. I understand that she doesn't like getting close to anyone but I thought we had something. Couldn't she have made an exception for love? Please, to think she even loved me back. Look at that, she didn't even run after me.

A whip went in front of my car as I jumped out and whipped my face. I began walking back to the lite dorms when I saw the whole gang, standing in shock.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I called out. They all turned to slowly, shock still plastered on their faces.

"YOU" Grace screamed, in the middle of them. Jerry's eyes widened as he grabbed Grace. She tried to pounce at me and I put my hands up in surrender. "YOU ASS" She began. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU JERK! YOU ASS HOLE!" She rambled on with curse words as Jerry whispered stuff in her ear. She began to calm but still shoot me glares. Kelsey popped out in the empty space between us.

"Grace, its okay" She said. "I want to kill him too but he's the only other person to explain what happened and how we can get her back…" Kelsey said. Grace nodded. I stepped back scared. I could hold Grace but Kelsey was scary.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked, confused and scared. Kelsey turned to me, blood red eyes.

"You-." She went to yell when Julie jumped from Milton's arm and stopped her.

"Kim left" She said, getting to the point. My eye's widened.

"Where did she go?" I asked, scared. It was late at night; I don't want something to happen to her.

"We don't know dipshit!" Grace yelled as Jerry held her back. He gave me a sympathy look and I looked at the six.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled trying to figure it all out in my head.

"What did you say to her?" Kelsey asked, eyes still a deep shade of red.

"She was apologizing so I asked why she was. She then started trailing off I began to yell as I didn't want to talk to her. She wouldn't let the elevator close so I told her I had a date and then she said I thought we were friends and I was mad so I said she was wrong and then she let me go." Kelsey growled and looked like she was about to jump on me. "I didn't have a date so I went to my car and calmed myself down."

"AH" Grace screamed, struggling to get out Jerry's grip. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!"

"I do!" I yelled. She wiggled in Jerry's arms. "But it's not like she loved me back!" I admitted.

"You're so stupid" Kelsey said, turning around and grabbing her hair.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?!

"She loved you" Julie whispered. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah right" I said with sarcasm. The three girls rolled her eyes. Kelsey grabbed her phone and pulled it out. She unlocked it and pressed a few buttons. She turned the volume up and we all leaned in to hear.

"I loved that boy and this is what I get!" I heard the angelic voice scream with hate. There was a scream and heavy breathing. There was movement. I took a glance at Kelsey as she glared at me and I bite my lips. "I can't do this" Was the last I heard before the audio was cut off. I stood up straight and looked at my group of friends.

"She loved me back?" I whispered.

"DUH!" Grace yelled, finally getting out of Jerry's grip. She pushed in front of me and pointed a finger at me. "She heard you tell me and Jerry that you loved her and that's why she was all distant today! I kept trying to push her to tell you her feelings back but every time she chickened back because she was afraid to lose you!" Grace said. I stood shocked and frozen.

"I can't believe I've done this…" I whispered. "We need to find her" Kelsey and Grace groaned.

"NO SHIT" Grace yelled using hand motions. "How are we supposed to do that?! She left her phone here and she's as fast as light!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead thinking. Where would Kim go? She has to come back, right?

"She has to come back, right? I mean she can't leave forever!" I said with hope. Grace crossed her arms.

"I don't know. She was really upset." There was a silence and Grace spoke again with a sigh. "She isn't going to talk to you, if she does." I sighed and began to pace around.

"This is all my fault" I told myself.

"You got that right" One of the girls said.

"Kelsey!" I heard Eddie yell with a playful slap. I looked up to see Kelsey shrug.

"It's true" She whispered.

"I got to think" I said quickly, walking back to the dorm.


	23. Back

Back

It's been a week without my best friend. We still have no idea where to look or what to do. Jack has barely talked all week and lunch has been different; Jack doesn't come. I leaned against the bark of the tree as I slide down. A tear tumbled down my cheek.

"Kim" I called out. "Please come back" I called out. Gosh, I make it sound like she's dead. I put my head in my hands and sobbed more.

"It's okay, Grace." Someone whispered. I looked up and saw my sarcastic friend. She smiled and opened her arms.

"KIM" I yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

"Sh, I don't want the boys to hear." She whispered, looking around.

"Where have you been?" I asked, untangling myself in her arms. She sighed.

"Running away from my feelings" She said. I went to talk when she held up a finger; probably knowing I'll be asking tons of questions. "Grace, I want to come home but I can't even look at Jack. I just can't believe he thought he was just some boy. I was so mad." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Let's bring you home" I said, pulling her to the girls' dorm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Kim's Point of View)

I smiled as I entered the room I've missed the most. I jumped into my head and cuddled into the covers. I moaned at the warmth; what? I've been out running in the cold for seven days. I heard a chuckle and looked up as Grace watched me and smiled. I smiled and hugged her again.

"I've missed this" I admitted. Grace pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back but suddenly the phone rang. Grace walked over and picked it up.

"Hey" She said into the phone. 'It's Jerry' she mouthed. 'I'm not here' I mouthed back. She nodded and looked down upset. I sighed. I knew she didn't like to lie to Jerry. I walked over and grabbed the phone out of her grip.

"Hey, Jerry!" I said, happily into the other line. "We can't talk right now but see you at dinner" I put the phone back on the charger, ending the call.

"You're going to dinner?" Grace asked, confused. I nodded. "But Jack…" I rolled my eyes and made a hand motion.

"Whatever. I'm good at ignoring people. If he thinks he's just another guy then that's how I'll treat him." I said, smirking. Grace shrugged.

We walked into the diner hall and got our food, Grace a salad and I French fries. I miss food; all I had all week is blood. We walked to a table where a couple and Latino already sat.

"KIM" Kelsey called as she and Eddie got up and hugged me. I hugged back and sat down in my seat. Jerry smiled wide and waved. I waved back then saw him eyeing my fries so gave him one. That's when the 'nerd couple' came up. They sat down when Julie saw me and gave me a hug.

"Thank god you're back! I was so worried!" I smiled and gave the two a nod. We began talking and I told them about my boring adventure of running around, scared and alone. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around.

"Hello" I said to the surprised brunette; Jerry must have not told me about me. I blinked in obliviousness and he sat down beside me.

"I can't believe you're back?" I whispered happy in his voice. I faced out friends as he wrapped his arms around me. I held my stiff figure when I really wanted to fall into his embracive and enjoy it. He let go slowly and I could feel his eyes digging into me. I kept my eye on Grace and she gave me a smile and nod. "What's-? Okay, Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't even have a date that night and we are friends." I gulped and stayed still. "It's just… Kim, I…" He looked around as everyone at our table eyed him. "I love you, Kim" He whispered. I looked at him with steel eyes and slipped out of my seat and out of the chair. I heard him following after me but just kept walking. "KIM" He called after me. People watched me as I pasted and I refused to let tears fall. I made it to the girls' lobby before breaking into tears. I felt a weak figure besides me and give me a hug. I look up at the white pale face and smiled.

"Is it Jack?" She whispered. I nodded and sobbed into her. "I've been there." I calmed down and wiped my tears.

"Thank, Donna" I said giving her a hug. She gave me a smile then glared behind me. I turned around as the muscular brunette stumbled into the lobby. I gulped and gave Donna a reassuring nod. She smiled, gave my hair a fix, turned, and pushed me to him. "Jack" I said with attitude and anger. He looked at me innocently and hurt.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I just want us back… Kim, I love you." He spat out. I kept my eyes normal, when really they should be the size of plates. "I can't live without you, Kim. I'm not myself without you." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug where I didn't hug back and just let my arms hang. "Kim…" He said, pulling away. I looked away, focusing my eyes on something else. "Please forgive me. I was a jerk, an ass. I won't forgive me…" He whispered the last part. "I understand, I'm a terrible friend and you probably hate me…" He turned to walk away but I sped in front of him. I held up my hand and smirked at him.

"You're not getting away that easily." I said. He smiled and I pulled him into a hug. I cuddled into his warmth as he lifted me off the ground and spun me. "I've missed you so much" I whispered in his ear. I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed his face with both my hands and kissed him hard. He kissed back immediately. I kissed him with as much passion as I could handle and he didn't hesitate to send the same amount back. We pulled away for air and I laughed as he breathed heavy. I ran my hands through his hair and he groaned.

"Kim" He groaned. "Am I just going to be another guy?" I jumped out of his grip, letting go of his hair as he looked down on me. I shook my head and looked at my feet. I wiggled my toes under my shoes. I heard him sigh loudly. "I get that you're scared to lose me but…" He trailed off as he thought of the words to say. "It's hard loving someone that doesn't love back." My head shot up quickly to see him looking at his shoes as well. I walked to him and intertwined our fingers. He looked up at me slowly.

"When did I ever say, I didn't love _you?_" I asked, quietly. I bit my bottom lip as I said the next words. "I don't love myself…" He pulled me into a hug.

"How can you not love yourself?" He asked. I took a breather and closed my arms, as I knew I was protected in his embrace.

"I don't love what I've become; I never asked to be a vampire and even worse, I only thought of myself. Dating all those guy, I thought I was preparing myself for the truth and not having even a sliver of love or friendship because they would leave but I never thought about the guy, himself. I'm a bitch." I believed. I felt his squeeze me and kiss the very top of my head. "I want to love but what is love? Do I even deserve it? Do I deserve someone as amazing as you?" I uttered.

"Kim, you're so much more than a vampire." I looked up at him interested. "Just because you did some wrong things doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness." I smiled weakly.

"Jack, I love you." I said proudly. "I LOVE JACKSON BREWER!" I yelled as the girl either laughed or rolled their eyes.

"I LOVE KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" He yelled, laughing. I laughed along, hugging his chest.

**I know this isn't the best way to have them get together so I'm sorry for that! But there will be more! I'm trying to write it longer but I need some ideas! I know I want Carson to come back but what else?**


End file.
